Illusions of the Past
by BurnedIce
Summary: Karin "Rin" Bane is a simple American woman who's quite fond of travel. But traveling to an era five hundred years in the past that's riddled with demons just isn't her cup of tea. Especially when she's the older looking replica of a dead girl who was once protected by the icy demon lord who seems to have taken an interest in her for more than one reason...
1. Chapter 1

From the second that she opened her eyes, Karin Bane knew that she was screwed. She lay in the middle of a cove of trees with a square patch of empty earth pressed against her back, and the only sound that filled the air around her was rustling leaves and what sounded like some distant sound of work being done. Dazed, she sat up, rubbing her head. Karin, or Rin as she preferred to be called, was beyond confused. Confused didn't even _begin_ to cover the emotion she felt at the moment.

Closing her eyes for a brief moment, she forced herself to think. What was the last thing she could remember? "Think, Rin," she told herself firmly, as she'd told herself multiple times in the past, "Think!"

An image flashed before her eyes, just as she hoped it would, though it wasn't what she wanted to see, and she'd shoved it away as soon as she could. Shuddering at the sensation of a plummeting fall and smoke and screams, she tilted her head back to stare silently up at the sky for a few moments. it was a beautiful blue, dotted here and there by fluffy white clouds. "Am I dead...?" she breathed, pinching herself. She winced. She knew for sure it wasn't a dream. Did it hurt to pinch yourself when you were dead?

She looked down, examining the empty square patch of earth beneath her, then shrugged, forcing herself to her feet. She staggered for a brief second, unsteady on her feet as dizziness filled her. But she remained standing and brushed her jeans off, wiping her scraped hands on her thighs. A quick adjustment to her favorite sweatshirt and tucking some a piece of long dark brown hair behind her ears, she spun in a quick circle, trying to determine where exactly she wanted to go.

A child's laughter suddenly filled the air, followed by another's. Rin glanced over her shoulder in time for a boy that was around the age five and a girl around three came running into the clearing, both grinning broadly. It wasn't the fact that there were two small children running around a forest by themselves that caught her attention, or that they were both clothed in a strange style she'd never seen. No; it was their appearances that made her blink in confusion.

The five year old boy had gleaming silver hair that was carefully cropped so that it spiked up around his head. On top of his head were two twitching dog ears, and at each side of his tanned face were long longs of silver hair that ended just below his shoulders. He had sparkling eyes that were the color of molten gold, and claws tipped each finger. And when he grinned at the girl who was chasing him, he revealed pearly fangs that seemed to gleam in the sun.

The girl was petite at three years old, with midnight black hair as dark as her brother's was light that stopped half-way down her back. Just like the boy, dog ears swiveled atop her head and golden eyes gleamed excitedly. She had long locks of hair pulled over her shoulders to hide her lack of human ears, and each finger was also tipped with a claw. Rin couldn't see her teeth, but she'd bet someone a hundred dollars that the girl also had fangs.

The girl's gentle laughter chimed in the air like music. "Nii-chan! Watashi o kyatchi!" she cried, suddenly taking a massive bound. Her pretty green yukata fluttered around her as she glided down through the air, and without pause, her brother managed to easily catch her.

"Oto-san wa Amai, sore o okonau ni wa shinai koto o itta!" the boy scolded firmly, though his eyes twinkled with amusement. "Anata ga toraburu ni watashitachi o shutoku shitaidesu ka?"

"Gomen'nasai," she replied, though a smug smile played along her lips. Suddenly, she flicked an ear, her little nose scrunching up with a confused look upon her face. Her golden eyes suddenly locked with Rin's own wide brown orbs and she gave a gasp of surprise and what might have been a hint of fear. "Nii-chan!" she cried, pointing. "Nii-chan, mite!"

The boy whipped around to look in the direction she pointed. His eyes narrowed and he set his sister down, turning to face Rin with a growl. Pushing the girl behind him, he barked, "Anata dare? Anata wa akuma, anata yori yoi jikkō o, shite iru baai wa 'gen'in Oto-san ga kuru!"

Rin's mouth popped open and no sound came out. God help her, they spoke another language! And certainly not one of the three languages she was familiar with! "I..." she whispered, licking her dry lips. They were slightly chapped, she noted dully. "I won't hurt you," she finally stated, raising her hands in surrender when he gave a low snarl, small fists clenched. The girl peeked anxiously out from behind him.

"Nii-chan," she whispered anxiously. "Watashi wa Oto-san o motomerubekideshou ka? Kare wa sugu ni Oka-san ni kite ita to nobe..." Her ears twitched, swiveling back towards the trees.

"Hai!" her brother said with a quick nod. "Jinsoku Oto-san o tori ni iku! Watashi wa sore ga akumada to omou!" The girl looked terrified at his words, then turned and darted off into the trees, wailing, "OTO-SAN! OTO-SAN, TASUKETE! AKUMA GA ARU!"

Rin watched her leave in confusion. "Who the hell is Oto-san?" she breathed to herself, confused. The boy simply gave a smug look, crossing his arms as he said something in the strange language. Whoever it was, Rin decided that it wouldn't be good for her.

And she was correct. Within seconds of the girl running off, there was a blur of red and silver as an older version of the boy materialized, his lips pulled back in furious snarl, a massive sword held in his hand. Rin's face went pale and she dropped to her knees. _So Oto-san is his dad...just great. I'm gonna die in a weird place with no way to tell why!_ Suddenly, however, the man paused, sniffing the air furiously and studying her curiously before sheathing the sword he held. He growled in annoyance, turning to his son. "Saisho! Anata wa kanojo ga nandeatta ka o kakunin suru anata no hana o shiyō shimashita ka?"

The boy looked startled at his father's words. Flushing in embarassment, he shook his head 'no', then frowned as he inhaled sharply. Suddenly, he flattened his ears, looking guilty. "Kanojo wa ningenda. Mōshiwakearimasenga, Oto-san." Looking embarassed, he turned to the stunned Rin and bowed apologetically. "Gomen'nasai. Watashi wa akuma no tame ni anata o machigaetaga, watashi wa ima anata ga ningendearu sanshō shite kudasai."

Rin stared at the boy blankly from her position on the ground, struggling to determine what he was saying but unable to do so. "Uh..." she whispered, stammering. But, much to her relief, she was interrupted by the arrival of a woman, who carried the girl from earlier in her arms. The man straightened, his gaze warming at the sight of her. "Kagome," he said simply.

To Rin, it was obvious he loved her. His gaze smoldered with warmth and affection for the curious raven-haired woman who made her way over. Her blue eyes flickered to him for a brief moment and she smiled before turning her attention on Rin. "Amai akuma ga atta to nobe...shikashi, kono shōjo wa, Inuyasha hitodearu. Watashi wa kanjinai- oh!" She cut off with a gasp, her gaze scanning Rin from head to toe. Her eyes went round and she suddenly cried, "Inuyasha! Kanojo wa gendai no fuku o kite iru!" She set her daughter down, hurrying over with a broad smile and questioning, "Anata ga doko ka hoka karada, anata wa sōde wa arimasen? Gendai no jidai?"

Rin pulled back slightly, nervous despite her relief at the friendliness the woman was showing as she accepted the hand she offered and was pulled to her feet. "Um...I'm sorry," she whispered, frustrated tears beginning to form in her eyes. "I don't understand what you're saying!"

The woman slapped her hand over her mouth with wide eyes. "Ā! Anata ga eigo o hanasu!" Then she grimaced, suddenly saying in English, "Sorry, I wasn't aware that you didn't know Japanese...you speak English, correct?"

Relief flooded through her. "Yeah, I speak English," she said with a faint smile. She cast the three dog-eared strangers standing slightly away a look. The man glared at her warily, hand on the hilt of his sword and ready to unsheathe it should he need to.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "No wonder Amai was so confused... I'm Kagome, and this is my husband, Inuyasha," she waved at the man, who grunted in response at his name, "Saisho, and Amai." The girl smiled shyly at her name and Kagome laughed, gathering her up into her arms again. "They don't know English. How on Earth did you get here though?" She frowned. "The only person from the modern era to get here has been me, and the last time I was there was nearly seven years ago..."

"I don't know," Rin said honestly, "I just woke up over there, in that patch of dirt. The last thing I remember is-" She cut off with a grimace of pain and fear. No time to think about _that._

"Kagome," Inuyasha said suddenly, tone sharp. His gaze was locked on the patch of dirt. "Hone ītā no ido ga nakunatte imasu." He paused, glancing at Rin for a brief second before adding quietly, "Soshite kanojo wa Rin, Kagome no yō ni takusan nioi ga suru."

Kagome looked at him in surprise. "Hontōni? Kanojo wa Rin no yōna nioi? Anata wa omoimasu ka...?"

"Kanojo wa Rin no umarekawaridesu ka?" Inuyasha shrugged, an ear twitching towards his suspiciously silent children. Both were watching with wide eyes, and he paused before saying quietly, "Sore wa kanōdesu. Watashitachiha mo kakunin shite iru made, watashi was mushiro, Sesshomaru wa hanare eria kara itai."

Kagome nodded her agreement, opening her mouth to speak again, but Amai interrupted, tugging lightly on her sleeve and saying quietly, "Oka-san? Watashi wa josei no dōyōda to omoimasu."

Kagome gasped. "Sorry," she said apologetically to Rin, glancing gratefully at her daughter. She paused to tell her husband, "Watashi wa yoku ni kidzuita. Watashitachiha, go de sore ni okotta kamo shirenai mono o setsumei shimasu." then turned back to Rin again. "We were discussing the disappearance of a well that was where you landed. It's gone now for some reason. And we were discussing different possibilities." She smiled kindly.

Shooting Rin a wary look, Inuyasha suddenly added, "Taiyō ga sugu ni settei sa remasu. Wtashitachi wa modotte koya ni mukau hitsuyō ga arimasu. Akuryō ga dete kuru toki, wtashitachi ga koko ni dete iru baai wa, watashi ga nayami shōten o motsu koto ni narimasu. Watashi wa anata no san to betsu no ningen o ki ni shite ita toki, watashi wa tatakau koto wa dekimasen."

Kagome sighed in annoyance. "Un, un." She must have seen Rin's frustrated look because she suddenly cursed before saying apologetically, "I'm sorry, it must be frustrating that you don't know what we're saying." She reached out to touch Rin's forehead, then paused. "May I? I'm a priestess that's gone through a lot of training. I haven't tried this before, but if you're willing, I could try and transfer my knowledge of the langauge to you..."

"Please," Rin replied gratefully. Kagome chuckled, touching Rin's forehead lightly.

"There," she said after a moment. Inuyasha growled uneasily as she relaxed her aura, and nervous, Saisho fisted his hand in his father's hakamas. Kagome gave another smile. "Can you understand now?"

Rin blinked in surprise, then nodded with a relieved smile. "Yeah," she replied, grateful. "Thank you very much."

Inuyasha snorted in irritation. "Kagome," he snapped, eyeing the strange woman, "The sun."

How weird it was to hear Japanese yet understand it perfectly. Rin sank her teeth into the side of her cheek as Kagome retorted, rolling her eyes, "I heard you the first time, Inuyasha, we're going." She looped an arm through Rin's. "Why don't you join us for the night? I doubt you've got anywhere else to say, and I'm sure I'll have a yukata around your size." She frowned. "You're a little bit shorter than I am though..." When Rin cast an unhappy look down at her clothes, not wanting to get rid of them, Kagome patted her arm reassuringly. "I know you want to stay in them, but trust me. It's better to dress for this time period. I should know. I ran around in a middle school uniform for two years." She laughed.

"Papa," Amai mumbled worriedly, "Is she coming, too?" She wrinkled her nose. "She smells weird. It makes my nose ache." Saisho nodded his agreement.

Inuyasha made a soothing rumble in his chest, easily picking his daughter up and letting her sit on his shoulder. She giggled, hugging his head and being careful of his ears. "Yeah, your momma's bringing her home." He frowned. "We're lucky Miroku and Sango aren't bringing their brats over tonight." He sniffed the air intently, ears swiveling. "And we're even luckier that bastard isn't passing through the area right now."

Kagome pursed her lips into a tight line. "Oh, but they'll be over in the morning if I know them. And don't use that language around the children, you know how fast Saisho picks up on that," she scolded angrily, giving him a glare.

He huffed. "Feh."

Rin found herself fighting back a smile as the group fell into a comfortable silence, striding easily through the trees. After a few minutes of walking, Saisho suddenly grinned, darting away. Moments later, they reached a break in the trees, revealing a single wooden home. In the distance, Rin saw a village and fields around them, smoke curling gently from some of them. Saisho disappeared into the home, and Amai squirmed until she was set down before following her brother. Inuyasha stuffed his hands into his sleeves, walking closer to Kagome. He sniffed for a moment, then reported, "Looks like Shippo stopped by. He'll be over tomorrow, too."

Kagome's face lit up with happiness. "Good! I missed him last time, I was away with that other village for a few days."

"Be glad. The runt nearly burnt down the hut," Inuyasha muttered with a grimace. He held the door covering open for Kagome, who ducked easily inside, and then for Rin. As she passed, he narrowed his eyes, growling under his breath, and Rin shivered slightly at the sound. She had no doubts that if Inuyasha didn't like something that she did, she'd be dead.

Kagome had set to work on setting up a fire in the middle of the room, scolding her son for some reason or another as he flushed. Inuyasha dropped down beside the doorway, tucking the sword that had previously been at his hip -Rin silently wondered how it had shrunk- in his lap. Uncertain, Rin knelt beside a wall, making herself comfortable.

So it was a surprise when Amai suddenly crept over and tugged lightly on her sweatshirt's sleeve, examining the material curiously. "What's this?"

"It's called a sweatshirt," Kagome told her when Rin blinked in confusion. To Rin, she said not unkindly, "They weren't born yet when I ran back and forth between this time period and the one you're from. They don't know what you're wearing."

Rin nodded uneasily, then smiled faintly at Amai. Amai returned the smile brightly, then declared, "I like 'er, Momma!" She climbed without hesitation into Rin's lap, surprising the human girl and earning a frustrated sound from her father. Ignoring both, Amai clapped her hands over Rin's face and demanded firmly, "What's your name? Mine's Amai."

Rin hesitated. "I'm Karin Bane," she repiled after a moment. "You can call me Rin, though." She frowned when Kagome froze with a gasp and Inuyasha stiffened, giving a furious growl. "What?" she questioned. "Is there something wrong with my name?" She became slightly defensive.

"No," Kagome managed to get out, her voice hitched with emotion. "It's just...Inuyasha's brother- I mean, half-brother," she corrected at the look he shot her, "he took care of a little girl named Rin. Sesshomaru has a sword that is able to revive a person from the dead, but he can only do it once, we found out." She became quiet, eyes misting over with tears. "It's a long story..."

"I've got time," Rin said with a sigh. "Not like I'm going anywhere anytime soon."

Kagome smiled faintly, moving to a chest and digging around. "Inuyasha, could you get the kids to bed?" she asked quietly.

Amai moaned her protest. "But Momma..."

"Now," Kagome said firmly. Inuyasha nodded, growling a quiet command. To Rin's surprise, the children obeyed immediately, rushing into a separate room with Inuyasha close behind to make sure they actually went to sleep. Kagome handed Rin a yukata. "Put that on, I'll help you tie it," she murmured before continuing, "First off, you need to know a few things. There are things called demons that roam this world. You don't see them in the modern era. Period. Trust me, I looked."

"I'm going to take a guess and say that your husband's a demon," Rin said quietly, shrugging off her sweatshirt and the T-shirt underneath. She followed suit with her jeans and shoes and socks, sliding her arms through the sleeves of the sunset orange yukata.

"He and my children are half-demons," Kagome corrected, setting to work on helping her tie the yukata shut. "Inuyasha's mother was human, like you and me, but his father was the great dog demon Inutaisho. He was extremely powerful when he was alive. Inuyasha surpassed him long ago, though." A look of pride crossed her face. "Anyways...

"I'll start off by explaining Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru is Inuyasha's half-brother, he shares Inutaisho as a father, but his mother is a full demon, making him a full-blooded demon as well. In the past, he slaughtered humans just for the hell of it. But then, we're not sure how, he came across a little girl who went by the name of Rin." Kagome's eyes softened. "For some reason or another, he let her tag along with him and his little servant guy, Jaken. He protected her, and had Jaken make sure she was well cared for.

"At the same time, Inuyasha, me, and a few of our friends were fighting against a demon known as Naraku and gathering shards of a fairly powerful object that I'd shattered." Kagome gave a hint of a smile. "Sesshomaru teamed up with us to fight him in the end, most likely because Naraku kept using Rin against him. We all got out of that battle alive and destroyed Naraku. I'm not very sure of what happened after, because I wasn't able to come back here until three years after that battle.

"After I got back, though, I learned that Sesshomaru had left Rin in that village you saw. She was under Inuyasha's protection, and she was learning how to live with humans again after traveling with a demon for so long. He stopped by every now and then with gifts for her, though, so it was kind of hard for her to forget him."

Kagome's smile vanished and Rin automatically knew that the bad part of this sweet little story was approaching. "Around the time I became pregnant with Saisho, though, things went bad in the village. Out of nowhere, a group of demons attacked. Inuyasha didn't want me fighting, but I helped him and our friends get rid of them. We made sure our friend's chidlren were alright before going to see who was hurt."

The woman's blue eyes fluttered shut, grief crossing her face. "An old friend from when I first came here, Kaede, had been killed. A woman who'd been in Kaede's home with her had been slain as well, and in the middle of the mess lay little Rin. She had been cut from her shoulder to her hip, a swift and clean cut. It was deep though, too deep. I tried to save her, but...the poor girl had just lost too much blood.

"Sesshomaru knew somehow. We're still not sure about how he did, but he showed up. I told him what had happened and..." She broke off for a few seconds as Inuyasha ducked back into the main room. He frowned, his ears flattening when he realized that tears had begun to roll down Kagome's cheeks. He settled down beside her, ignoring Rin in favor of pulling her into his lap and burying his face in her neck, rumbling soothingly.

"It was like the two had a connection that nobody else could understand," Kagome whispered softly. "Before he arrived, just seconds before, Rin was asking for him. All I could hear coming from her while I was trying to save her was her calling for her Lord Sesshomaru. And he heard her somehow. He just...showed up and told me to leave. When I came back, she was dead, and Sesshomaru was just standing there with Tenseiga out. The sword I told you about, the one that can bring people back from the dead. He couldn't bring her back. I never thought I'd see Sesshomaru with some kind of emotion on his face other than anger or annoyance, but he was just stading there, shock written across his entire body. Like he couldn't believe she was gone. Then he just...vanished. The most we've seen of him recently is Inuyasha catching his scent when he passes through."

Rin blinked, touching her cheek when she realized tears had begun to fall. Grimacing, she wiped them away with the yukata's sleeve. "That's why you're surprised by my name," she murmured, understanding crossing over her. She would be surised if the situations were reversed.

"It's not just your name," Inuyasha said suddenly, voice gruff and muffled from his place with his face in his wife's neck. "It's your scent. I know the scent of every person I meet. Your scent is identical to hers. Right down to the scent of lillies." He wrinkled his nose. "And you look like her. Older, but like her."

"Huh," Kagome huffed, "Like Kikyo?" He tensed at the name and she rolled her eyes. Her sadness seemed to have vanished. "We're worried about what Sesshomaru will do if he catches your scent or sees you."

Rin bit her lip nervously. If Inuyasha had responded badly to her, then she didn't want to even begin to think about the demon that had taken care of the girl she was similar to would do upon seeing her...

And suddenly, Rin began to feel her resolve break. Tears began to stream down her face and a muffled sob escaped her before she could help it. Inuyasha jerked in confusion, demanding hotly, "Why are you crying?!"

Kagome soothed him by kissing his cheek before hurrying over to gently hug Rin. "I know it's a lot to take in," she murmured in Rin's ear, squeezing the girl around the shoulders. "I'm so sorry, Rin."

Rin screwed her eyes shut. Trapped in a strange time period full of demons and half-demons with no recollection of how she got there other than the last few seconds before she'd woken up. And on top of that, she heavily resembled a dead child, meaning she would most likely be killed by the caretaker of said child. This would only happen to her of all people.

This was _the_ worst unending dream ever.

That night, Rin slept on a spare futon that the family kept in their hut, staring into the flames of a dying fire, fully aware of the narrowd eyes that were watching her intently. In the same way that she didn't move from her spot, Inuyasha didn't move from his.

* * *

_Pain rippled through her form as the fifteen year old stared blankly up at the wooden ceiling above her. Distantly, she was aware of someone working desperately on her, though for what reason, she was uncertain. All she knew was that she wanted to see the one person who'd always come when she needed him. His name kept leaving her lips in a hoarse, wanting tone, and the person beside her soothed her with words of "Soon."_

_ Suddenly, a shadow fell over her. There was a furious growl and the strange woman who'd been working on her left quickly. A warm hand tipped with claws touched her cheek and she breathed its owner's name, leaning into his touch. "Lord Sesshomaru," she managed to get out, gasping desperately for air. It was getting harder to breathe._

_ "Rin," his deep baritone replied softly. Beneath his icy calm exterior, she could sense the rage that threatened to boil over. Someone had messed with what belonged to him and he was beyond angry, beyond even fury. _

_ Despite the pain, her lips curved into a happy smile and her eyes fluttered shut as she did so. "Hm," she hummed in response. She was the only one to ever see this soft, gentle side of the powerful Lord of the West. And for that, she was proud. And then, quite suddenly, the pain began to disappear. Her breathing quickened and she couldn't bring herself to open her eyes again. _

_ Her Lord had come, and that was all she wanted. _

_ And as her last breath left her lips, she could've sworn she heard him whine softly._

"HEY, MOM! WHO'S THIS?!"

Rin jerked awake from her dream with a small scream of surprise, upright in an instant, shoving whoever was practically on top of her off with wide eyes. The girl hit the ground with a loud yelp, and the boy who'd been near her face squealed, fleeing to hide behind a strange woman who was staring at Rin with eyes that matched her own surprise. It took only seconds for Inuyasha to slide into view, hand on his sword. Then he relaxed, however, and huffed, "You could have knocked, ya know," he snapped, "I would've heard you."

The woman turned her large, expressive brown eyes on him. "Sorry," she apologized, "It was Miroku's idea."

"Was not," the man who stood beside her protested, his own violet eyes curiously remaining on Rin. "I blame Tōhi for charging right in without making sure they were awake just yet."

"I'm awake at the break of dawn, Miroku," Inuyasha said bluntly, rolling his eyes. "So stop blaming Tōhi and man up, monk."

"Yeah, Dad," the boy chimed up, still holding his mother. "Don't blame me. You said it was okay to go in and wake 'em up."

Despite their banter, Rin recognized the sense of companionship the adults shared, especially between the two men, who were retorting playfully while the woman watched on in amusement. A few moments later, Kagome joined the woman and they beamed at each other. "So," the woman said softly, smiling apologetically at Rin when she stood and brushed herself off. "Who's this?"

"I'm Karin Bane," Rin greeted, smiling nervously. "You can call me Rin." When her eyes shot to Kagome, wide, and Miroku frowned, she sighed and added, "I already know what you're thinking, I got questioned about it yesterday so don't bother whispering and being all secrative about it."

"Well I'm Sango," the woman said firmly, giving an embarassed look. "This is my husband, Miroku. This is Tōhi, our youngest," she rested her hand on the boy's head. The girl closest to you is Bara, and the one hiding behind her father is Rirī." There was suddenly a small cry of excitement when a little ball of orange tackled Kagome around the waist in a tight hug, making her laugh. "And that would be our mutual fox demon friend, Shippo."

"Nice to meet you," Rin replied politely with a sigh. She, quite honestly, just wanted to go home and pretend none of this happened. But as that wasn't going to happen... She turned uncertainly to Kagome, biting her lip. "Is there anything I can help you with today? I feel like I'm invading your home...and if I am, I'd like to make up for it."

"Sango and I have to get some laundry today while Inuyasha and Miroku go on a demon slaying job," Kagome replied thoughtfully. "Do you think perhaps you could keep an eye on the children? They'll hang out around here or run around in the forest, and even if you do get lost, Saisho and Shippo will be willing to help you find your way back. I know for a fact that there's no demons running around. I would've sensed them already if they were."

"I'd be glad to," Rin agreed, relieved to have something to do.

Kagome threw her head back and laughed. She turned to Inuyasha, who was frowning. "You two need to get going if you want to be back before the sun sets. Hurry home and be safe, alright?" She tweaked one of his ears lovingly, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "I don't want a repeat of last time."

Inuyasha grimaced, as if remembering something he wasn't particularly fond of, and Miroku promised, "I'll make sure he comes home in one piece, Kagome. It was nice to meet you, Rin." He gave Rin a kind smile, violet eyes bemused, then ducked outside after pressing a kiss to Rirī's head. Inuyasha bid his wife farewell, then followed the monk.

"Now," Kagome said with a bright smile, letting Shippo escape from her arms. "I'll go wake Saisho and Amai, and we can go Sango." She slid into the room that the two children were still sleeping in and Rin remained silent as Sango knelt and said sternly to her three offspring, "You do exactly as Rin says, is that understood? I don't want her telling me that you three were bad for her. Especially you, Tōhi."

Tōhi blinked innocently at her. "Yes, Momma," he agreed with a sigh. He turned to his sister's, who nodded their agreement, smiling at each other.

Suddenly, Shippo, who was around the size of a twelve year old, gently tugged on her sleeve and Rin turned her attention onto him. He gave a toothy grin, green eyes sparkling. "Don't worry, Miss Rin," he said honestly. "I'll make sure you don't get lost. I'll help you keep up with Amai and Shoshiro and the others, too, they go in all different directions at once."

"Just tell them some folk tales that you might know," Kagome told her, reappearing, "They'll settle down and listen to any story that's not Japanese by origin at this point. I told them a few that I knew from other cultures, but there weren't many...what country are you from?"

"The United States," Rin replied, earning a smile from Kagome. "I took a college class in literature, and we had a whole semester on folk lore from around the world. I should be able to keep them occupied for a _long_ time."

Sango gave a relieved sigh. "Good. It gets exhausting keeping Tōhi in line," she muttered, eyeing her son. He pretended not to notice, too busy trying to sneak up on Shippo and grab his tail. But the fox demon had seen him and easily swept the tail out of his grasp with a smirk, a fang poking out over his lip. "Shippo's tricks work a lot of the time, too. If they get bored, you take over for Rin, Shippo."

Shippo huffed. "I don't like them messing with my stuff. They break it, and then the other fox demons get irritated 'cause they have to help me make new ones."

"Well don't give it to them then," Sango muttered, rolling her eyes, "Just show them the tricks. Now off with you!" she added when Amai and Saisho came into view, still yawning. "All of you behave."

Rin smiled as she herded the five children out with Shippo's fault, deciding then and there that she was fond of the fox demon. After a few minutes of walking towards the nearby forest, Amai suddenly yawned and stopped, asking sleepily, "Can you carry me, Miss Rin?"

Rin fought back an adoring coo as she easily scooped the three year old into her arms. "Of course, honey," she told her, kissing her forehead. Amai smiled, then cuddled against her shoulder with a content sigh.

Shippo caught her attention by waving a hand in her face. "Uh, Miss Rin? Can I ask you something?" Rin blinked, then nodded, uncertain of what he wanted. "You smell like Kagome did when she used to go back and forth through the Bone-Eater's Well...are you from where she is from?"

Rin bit back a sigh. Did all demons have sharp noses? "Err, sort of," she admitted, aware of the many ears listening curiously. "I do come from the time period she comes from, though I'm not from the same country." Shippo frowned in confusion, opening his mouth to question her, but she held up a hand to silence him. "I'm not answering any more questions about that. I'm going to help Kagome and Sango with these rascals, then figure out how to get home. That's it."

Shippo looked slightly disappointed, growling to himself in annoyance, and Rin paused with a frown. It had taken her no time whatsoever to adjust to the fact that there were demons and half-demons around. Then again, that might be because of the friendly ones around her...

"Here!" Bara cried suddenly, flopping down as soon as she spoke. "Let's sit here!" Her sister beamed, flopping down beside her, and Tōhi sighed as he joined them in the lush green grass. When Saisho joined them, his ears twitching this way and that, Shippo began to count children, making sure they were all there, nearly forgetting to count Amai in Rin's arms.

"All accounted for," Shippo confirmed with a smug look, settling down beside Rin when she'd sat down as well. The sounds of birds filled their ears and Rin took a moment to listen before setting Amai down. The half-demon child practically purred when Rin hesitantly rubbed one of her ears, the longing in her too great to resist further.

"Good," Rin answered.

"Now tell us a story!" Saisho demanded impatiently, unhappy wasting time that could be used for better things. Rin giggled, stroking Amai's hair, and Shippo silently mused over how quickly that Amai had bonded with her.

"Alright, calm down," Rin said with a grin. She searched her mind for a few moments, then finally settled on a tale she was overly familiar with due to her childhood.

It only seemed like minutes later, though it was over an hour, that the sound of rustling and thiet thudding drew their attention away from Rin and her story. And even then, it was only Saisho and Amai who first heard it along with Shippo. The three with demon blood listened intently. "What's that?" Amai asked uncertainly, turning to look at her brother.

Saisho shook his head, a light growl coming from deep in his chest though it was nothing like his father's. "I dunno. Sounds bad though."

"Demon," Shippo confirmed warily, standing quickly. "We should head back to the hut."

Rin frowned, though she urged the other children back to their feet, lightly grasping Amai's hand when she slid her small hand into Rin's. "You're a demon. What's so bad about the one you three hear?"

"Some demons would rather eat us," Shippo said grimly. "Saisho, you lead. Miss Rin and I will make sure everyone stays together." Looking worried, Saisho agreed. Amai shifted her hand to his and released Rin's, taking comfort in her brother with a nervous whine. Tōhi kept close to them, with Bara and Rirī hurrying along behind them. Shippo became even more nervous, however, when even the humans of the group were able to hear the commotion that was followed by a loud roaring scream. "Not good, not good," the fox hissed, urging the children to go faster. "Saisho, go get-"

Shippo was cut off when a massive body suddenly came chasing after them, easily breaking through trees like they were twigs. Rin's eyes became as wide as saucers and Bara screamed before taking off at a dead run. The other children scrambled behind her, also screaming, and Shippo hurried to keep up with them to make sure they got to safety. In the distance, warning bells began to ring deeply.

Rin cursed, scrambling after the children, but somehow managed to lose sight of them and ended up running from the demon by herself, panting for air too hard to scream. The demon gave what sounded like a triumphant laugh when she very nearly stumbled, lunging. It's lunge unbalanced it, and the clumsy creature tumbled, sending her sprawling as well. Gasping, Rin tried to crawl away, but ended up trapped between the demon and a massive tree.

The demon bared a mouthful of sharp teeth and Rin's face paled, pressing back against the scarred tree. _Okay! So maybe they're not all nice guys!_ As if playing with her, then demon grabbed her leg, dragging her towards it before suddenly releasing her and laughing as she scrambled back again, terrified.

Then, however, the demon's game was interrupted. "Move aside," someone, another demon by the sounds of it, growled. Rin blinked. She'd heard that voice somewhere, but her curiosity was taken over by fear when the demon scowled, reaching for her and snarling in a gravely tone, "Make me."

It's hand reached towards her and she screwed her eyes shut, giving a small whimper.

But the demon's hand never reached her. Instead, warm liquid splashed her face and Rin's eyes snapped open as she gave a gasp. The demon's body crumled to the ground, its head rolling away into the trees, and Rin fought the urge to vomit when she realized that it was blood that had spattered her. Her gaze flickered to her savior.

She had a good guess at who he was from the second she saw him. Icy golden eyes stared coolly at the demon's body as he flicked blood from his claws, a lip curled just slightly in disgust. Long silver hair drifted around him in a slight breeze and that, coupled with the magenta stripes, crescent moon, armor, and obviously expensive clothing, made him seem almost godly.

But then his emotionless eyes were on her and Rin's face paled when they widened fractionally before narrowing into furious slits and she knew that there was no way Sesshomaru, Lord of the West, was going to spare her, the girl who was so alike to the human child he'd once protected.

* * *

**A/N**

**And so begins this fanfiction. :) Thank you for reading! Drop a review with your thoughts if you don't mind! ;) **

**This takes place ten years after the defeat of Naraku and seven years after Kagome's return to the Feudal Era. In my eyes, when Rin first meets Sesshomaru, she's eight years old. I generally conclude that the fight to find the Shikon no Tama shards went for around two years, making Rin ten when she went to stay with Kaede. Three years later, she's thirteen upon Kagome's return. In this fanfiction, Kagome becomes pregnant with Saisho two years later, making Rin fifteen years old when she dies. Or the original Rin, anyways. ;)**

**Below is a set of translations for the Japanese spoken at the beginning of this chapter. This was all me using Google Translate and Wikipedia's list of Japanese honorifics as usual, so I have no doubt that it's horribly full of mistakes, but. It's the best I could do. |D**

* * *

**Translations**

**(**Japanese, English)

"Nii-chan! Watashi o kyatchi!" - "Big brother! Catch me!"

"Oto-san wa amai, sore o okonau ni wa shinai koto o itta! Anata ga toraburu ni watashitachi o shutoku shitaidesu ka?" - "Father told you not to do that, Amai! Do you want to get us in trouble?"

"Gomen'nasai." - "I'm sorry."

"Nii-chan! Nii-chan, mite!" - "Big brother! Big brother, look!"

"Anata dare? Anata wa akuma, anata yori yoi jikkō o, shite iru baai wa `gen'in oto-san ga kuru!" - "Who are you? If you're a demon, you better run, 'cause Father will come!"

"Nii-chan. Watashi wa Oto-san o motomerubekideshou ka? Kare wa sugu ni Oka-san ni kite ita to nobe..." - "Big brother. Should I call for Father? He said he was coming with Mother soon...**"**

"Hai. Jinsoku Oto-san o tori ni iku! Watashi wa sore ga akumada to omou!" - "Yes. Go get Father quickly! I think it's a demon!"

"Oto-san! Oto-san, tasukete! Akuma ga aru!" - "Father! Father, help! There's a demon!"

"Saisho! Anata wa kanojo ga nandeatta ka o kakunin suru anata no hana o shiyō shimashita ka?" - "Saisho! Did you use your nose to see what she was?"

"Kanojo wa ningenda. Mōshiwakearimasenga, Oto-san." - "She's human. Sorry, Father."

"Gomen'nasai. Watashi wa akuma no tame ni anata o machigaetaga, watashi wa ima anata ga ningendearu sanshō shite kudasai." - "I'm sorry. I mistook you for a demon, but now I see you are human."

"Amai akuma ga atta to nobe...shikashi, kono shōjo wa, Inuyasha hitodearu. Watashi wa kanjinai- oh!" - "Amai said there was a demon...but this girl is human, Inuyasha. I don't sense- oh!"

"Inuyasha! Kanojo wa gendai no fuku o kite iru!" - "Inuyasha! She's wearing modern clothes!"

"Anata ga doko ka hoka karada, anata wa sōde wa arimasen! Gendai no jidai?" - "You're from somewhere else, aren't you! The modern era?"

"Ā! Anata ga eigo o hanasu!" - "Oh! You speak English!"

"Hone ītā no ido ga nakunatte imasu. Soshite kanojo wa Rin, Kagome no yō ni takusan nioi ga suru." - "The Bone-Eater's Well is gone. And she smells a lot like Rin, Kagome."

"Hontōni? Kanojo wa Rin no yōna nioi? Anata wa omoimasu ka... ?" - "Really? She smells like Rin? Do you think...?"

"Kanojo wa Rin no umarekawaridesu ka? Sore wa kanōdesu. Watashitachiha mo kakunin shite iru made, watashi wa mushiro, Sesshomaru wa hanare eria kara itai." - "She's Rin's reincarnation? It's possible. I'd rather Sesshomaru stay away from the area until we're sure though."

"Oka-san desu ka? Watashi wa josei no dōyōda to omoimasu." - "Mother? I think the lady's upset."

"Watashi wa yoku ni kidzuita. Watashitachiha,-go de sore ni okotta kamo shirenai mono o setsumei shimasu." - "I noticed the Well. We will discuss what might have happened to it later."

"Taiyō ga sugu ni settei sa remasu. Watashitachi wa modotte koya ni mukau hitsuyō ga arimasu. Akuryō ga dete kuru toki, watashitachi ga koko ni dete iru baai wa, watashi ga nayami shōten o motsu koto ni narimasu. Watashi wa anata no san to betsu no ningen o ki ni shite ita toki, watashi wa tatakau koto wa dekimasen." - "The sun will set soon. We need to head back to the hut. If we're out here when the demons come out, I will have trouble focusing. I can't fight when I'm worrying about you three and another human."

"Un, un." - "Yeah, yeah."

* * *

**Names, Meanings, etc.**

Saisho (First) - 5 years Old - Eldest Son and Child of Inuyasha and Kagome

Amai (Sweet) - 3 Years Old - Eldest Daughter and Youngest Child of Inuyasha and Kagome

Tōhi (Spruce) - 7 Years Old - Eldest Son and Youngest Child of Miroku and Sango

Bara (Rose) - 9 Years Old - Twin of Rirī and Eldest Daughter and Child of Miroku and Sango

Rirī (Lilly) - 9 Years Old - Twin of Bara, Second Daughter, and Middle Child of Miroku and Sango


	2. Chapter 2

Rin gulped down air in a near hysterical fashion as the demon loomed over her. His golden eyes flashed angrily as he glared viciously, his silver hair and the strange fluffy pelt he wore shifting in the breeze that followed, lifting the scent of the dead demon to his nose, making him wrinkle it slightly in disgust. And for some reason or another, Rin found it amusing.

Unable to help herself, the gasps disappeared and were replaced by giggles, which were quickly muffled when she slammed a hand over her mouth. The annoying yukata sleeve slid down to rest lightly, revealing a scar that stretched from the outside of her wrist to the crease between her arm and elbow. The demon was interested for all of two seconds before focusing on her again. "Why are you laughing?" he demanded irritably. He glanced back. His brother would soon join them, as would that infuriating miko that had failed to save his ward.

Rin couldn't answer. She struggled to get rid of her laughter, knowing fully well that she was screwed. The demon was definitely going to kill her. She might as well die with a smile on her face! His growling increased dramatically. "This Sesshomaru demands to know why you are laughing, human."

Rin fought back her laughter though a rather ridiculously large tooth smile remained on her face. Despite her attempts, she couldn't rid herself of it, and she ended up biting her lip and looking up at him from under her lashes. "I-I'm sorry," she stammered, her tensed form completely relaxed. "I couldn't help it."

The dog demon studied her with a hint of confusion in his gaze. He looked mildly annoyed that a human had laughed at him rather than fled like most of them did. "...hn," he muttered, growling. Rin merely giggled again, hiding her smile with a hand.

The demon before her was the man she'd seen in her dream the night before. The demon that had come to see the young girl seconds before her death. The demon that had failed in resurrecting her. And Rin felt for him. She would hate it if someone died and she had a way to save them but only discovered she couldn't. She hesitated, recalling what the girl in her dream had called him. Bowing her head, she said gratefully, "Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru, for saving me. I would have been dead had you not." _And played with like a cat plays with a mouse!_

Sesshomaru remained silent, those cold golden eyes remaining locked on her face. A haunted look seemed to flicker across his face and then he surprised her by asking, "What are you known as?"

"Karin Bane," Rin said hesitantly, remembering the other reactions to her name. If this was the demon who had protected the previous Rin, the girl who'd died, then his reaction might be worse. "But I go by Rin." He tensed, looking furious for a moment, but the anger was quickly replaced by an emotionless mask that materialized in the blink of an eye.

"That is an insult," he growled dangerously, "You dare to insult me?" _You dare insult Rin?_

Rin's previous smile was gone, replaced by a nervous look that wouldn't go away. "I...I didn't mean any offense," Rin stammered anxiously, "I...that's my name. My name is Rin." His expression darkened even further, but whatever he was going to snarl was interrupted when there was a cry of "Rin!" followed by Kagome and Sango running into view, both looking concerned. "Kagome, Sango," Rin breathed in relief.

Kagome had an arrow knocked to a bow in her hand, and Sango was easily hauling along a massive boomerang behind her. Both lowered their weapons, though Sango kept a grip on hers when they saw Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru," Kagome greeted warily. "Nice to, err, see you here. Been a while, huh?" Her tone wavered nervously.

Sesshomaru turned away from Rin and Rin let out a huge sigh of relief. "Miko," he said stiffly, "What is the meaning of this?"

Sango spoke up for Kagome, glaring at the dog demon when he curled his lips back into an angry snarl. "Kagome and Inuyasha think Rin's soul reincarnated into this Rin before us. Sesshomaru, it's not her fault, alright? If you want to blame someone, blame whatever gods exists, 'cause it's all them."

Rin eagerly nodded her agreement anxiously, pursing her lips nervously. The dog demon growled for a few more moments before turning away with a sharply said, "I will look into this. If you are to be found lying, miko, then her head will not be the only one I take." Without another word, the dog demon had whipped around, easily spinning on a heel. He started off and soon disappeared into the trees.

Sango offered a hand to help Rin up. "You alright?" she asked. "That demon get you anywhere? Shippo said it went chasing after you..."

"I'm fine," Rin said firmly. "Just a few scratches." Her gaze dropped to the ground with a troubled look on her face. "I'm pretty much useless...I'm sorry, I didn't do a very good job at watching the children. Are they okay?" She glanced after the dog demon that had vanished, surprised when a feeling of longing sprung up inside her. She wanted to go with him. But she shook off the feeling in favor of forcing a smile onto her face.

"They're fine," Kagome reassured, sliding the bow over a shoulder to rest beside her quiver. "We're more concerned about you...did Sesshomaru touch you? His claws can be poisonous." She paused, then found herself grinning. "As can his saliva." Meaning: his drool could melt her skin off. That was nice to know.

Rin shoved a hand through her now messy hair. "I, um," she murmured, "I'm sorry. I really am useless."

"I can teach you how to use a weapon," Sango offered, giving a hesitant smile, like she was uncertain if Rin would want to. "I used to be a demon slayer, before Miroku and I were married and had children. I know how to use a variety of weaponry. You wouldn't be able to use Hiraikotsu, I'm the only one who can." She stroked the boomerang lovingly, almost caressing it. "But Kagome could send Inuyasha to Totosai to forge something for you, something that'll hold against demon blades."

Kagome's gaze softened suddenly, then darkened before a smile appeared, slightly forced. When Sango gave her a questioning look, the miko admitted, "I was thinking of how we should've taught Rin, our Rin," she added for Rin's benefit, "how to use a weapon. If we had, she may not have died."

Rin blinked, contemplating that. If they had taught the younger Rin the skills of using weaponry, then she, Karin, would be back home...dead. Suddenly, she couldn't find it in herself to join the group of people that wished the other one was still alive. Hesitant, she said quietly, "If you'd changed how you'd done things and she had lived, I would be dead. The last thing I remember before waking up is the plane I was in at the time heading at full speed, nose down towards the ground. The engine malfunctioned or something. I'm sorry, it's selfish, but...I can't feel bad for her. I mean, I do, but...you know."

Kagome looked startled at this, her eyes swiftly turning onto Rin. Then her expression softened into an understanding one. "It's alright, I don't expect you want to have changed everything. I was in your shoes once, though my situation was a little different. Inuyasha had a previous woman he loved before me and she was actually brought back to life for a while. There was a time during our travels that I caught them together and went home for a few days, and I caught myself wishing that she was dead. It sucks being a reincarnation. Trust me, I know."

Rin grimaced at that thought. "Kikyo, right? The woman you mentioned to Inuyasha last night?" Kagome nodded, snickering, and she found a true smile forming on her face. "I can see why he was so annoyed. I would really like it if you would teach me how to use a weapon, Sango," she added, smiling at the other woman. Sango returned the smile with a brilliant one.

"Wonderful. We'll send Inuyasha-"

"Why wait?" Kagome mused, grinning, "I'm sure Shippo would be willing to go get him. He travels back and forth between that fox inn and here. Totosai's place is much closer than that. And knowing Totosai, he'll have it done before the night is out, especially if he knows just who Rin is. He liked her, too, if he learns that she's reincarnated and here, he'll rush through it and still do a fine job."

"We can practice with a multitude of regular weapons until they get here," Sango mused. Better give Shippo some hair or something to take with him, that ought to do since your teeth don't grow back..."

Rin's eyes snapped wide and she clasped a hand over her mouth, making them laugh. "He takes _teeth_?"

"Only from demons," Kagome reassured, "When the Tetsusaiga broke, he took a fang from Inuyasha. Demons and half-demons get to be lucky. Those that aren't all weird and creepy have lovely hair and teeth that grow back when they've been taken out."

"_That's_ lovely," Rin muttered sarcastically. Kagome laughed and Sango smiled with an amused look upon her face. Rin sighed in exasperation at their amusement. She didn't find it funny at all!

"Well then," Sango said, starting towards the village as Kagome looped her arm through Sango's. "Let's get those scratches fixed up, calm the kids down, then get to work on teaching you how to protect yourself, shall we?"

"That sounds good," Rin agreed. But as she was led away and further into the trees, she glanced over her shoulder. To her surprise, she thought she caught a glint of silver and white in a tree before said tree disappeared from her sight. A frown marred her face for a few seconds. Sesshomaru had been furious with them. So why was he watching them leave?

She sighed quietly to herself as Sango and Kagome began to chatter away. Demons were a bunch of frustrating trouble, danger, and hatred. Excluding the children and Inuyasha, apparently.

And Rin wanted nothing more to do with them.

* * *

Rin panted for breath as she doubled over with her hands on her knees. Her hair was tied out of her face, yet soaked with sweat, which dripped from her forehead, and she grimaced when she realized that she would definitely need to bathe after this. No wonder Amai and Saisho were wrinkling their noses in disgust!

Sango pushed some hair out of her face, a sparkle in her eyes and a smile on her lips. The ex-demon slayer was enjoying herself immensely, remembering the older days, when she'd helped train her brother and had been training herself. "You're not doing too bad," Sango complimented, "Considering you've never done things like this before."

"Thanks," Rin muttered, glancing at the sky. Shippo had left as soon as they'd returned earlier in the day, and had returned a few hours later saying that the demon blacksmith would have a weapon ready for her by the time the sun went down. He'd arrive soon, as the sun had just begun to sink beneath the horizon. Pushing her bangs out of her eyes, she straightened. "Hey, uh, Kagome?"

"Yes?" Kagome questioned from where she was sitting between Saisho and Amai, watching the trees intently when she wasn't working on fixing a ripped yukata for Amai. Inuyasha and Miroku would be returning soon and she was waiting impatiently for them to come back. The other four children, meaning Shippo and Sango's three, were chasing each other not too far away.

"Is there any way I can get home?" Kagome didn't answer, looking thoughtful, and Rin said hurriedly, "I have a family and stuff. I need to get back to them eventually..."

"I'm not sure," Kagome admitted. "I came and went through the Bone-Eater's Well, but it disappeared as soon as you showed up. We can ask Myoga if he shows up with Totosai, he's bound to know something. And if all else fails, we'll look for a way ourself." She smiled reassuringly, then grinned when the sound of a bull's lowing filled the air. "Totosai's here."

There was a sharp crack of thunder and Rin whipped around to see an elderly looking demon sitting cross-legged atop the back of a three-eyed bull. A bag full of weaponry was shouldered on one shoulder, a massive hammer resting against the other, and his big eyes studied Rin curiously. "Hi, Totosai!" Amai cried, running to greet the blacksmith.

"Hello, Amai," Totosai replied thoughtfully, studying Rin. "The fox kit didn't lie, she's quite the replica of that little girl."

"Reincarnation, we've decided," Sango told him, shouldering her wakizashi with a smile. "So what'd you bring her?" Sango asked as Kagome hurried to join them, sending her children off to play with the others.

Totosai reached back, digging around in the large sack he'd brought. Suddenly he tossed a long weapon at Rin. Rin automatically caught it, surprised, and then examined it. "Ooh," Sango said eagerly, joining her to look at it. "A naginata." She reached out to smooth her hand across the long and sleek wooden grip. The wood was nearly black, it was so dark, and beautiful white and red patterns twirled down it until reaching the base, where a red tassel hung from. Just before the blade started, a disk spread out from the center while the blade itself was as long as Rin's forearm and black. "This is beautiful, Totosai."

Totosai grunted in response, watching intently, replying, "Its name is Jihibukai. Merciful. Which I believe you will be while using it, young lady, unlike that dog that carries Tenseiga." He eyed Rin. "Trust it and it'll respond to give you reason to believe in it."

"Sesshomaru is merciful," Kagome protested, frowning at Totosai's unusual seriousness and lack of forgetting anything that was spoken seconds before. "Just not all of the time."

Sango threw her head back and laughed at that, then stepped back. "Give it a try, Rin. Swing it."

Rin hesitated to do so, standing it beside her. The blade stopped a few feet above her head. She gave Totosai a look of uncertainty. "Is it alright if I...?" The demon nodded and she sank into the stance that she'd been taught earlier in the day, ignoring the screaming soreness of her muscles. Almost immediately, a mixing coil of black, white, and red spread over her, ridding her of the pain and exhaustion. Surprised, Rin paused. But then Sango was on her with her wakizashi and Rin automatically threw the weapon up to block the strike with a gasp, the strong wooden part not even chipping underneath the force. Instead, Sango's wakizashi snapped in half, and Sango yelped when a piece sliced her cheek.

"Sorry!" Rin cried, nearly dropping her Jihibukai. The vapor vanished.

Sango stared at her in surprise then giggled as Kagome examined the bloody cut. "It's alright, calm down, Rin. It was an accident. She eyed Jihibukai. "That's a demonic wapon you've got there. Is it alright for her to handle it, Totosai?"

"You handle a demonic weapon," Totsai reminded her, "The Hiraikotsu is made of the bones of demons."

"That were exorcised, that thing isn't exorcised." Kagome frowned to herself after speaking, then suddenly glanced over her shoulder when Amai shrieked, "Daddy!" "Looks like the men are home," she told Sango happily, then frowned. "Might wanna fix up that cheek before Miroku gets over here."

Sango pursed her lips, hurrying to wipe blood from her cheek with a sigh. "Yeah, I know." She turned to face the approaching men with a warm smile on her face. All three women chuckled at the fact that the children and Shippo had swarmed their parents before approaching their wives.

"Inuyasha," Kagome greeted warmly, slipping her hand into Inuyasha's as he reached her side, nose working overtime and eyes locked warily on Rin's weapon. Miroku greeted Sango with a kiss, then frowned and demanded, "What happened to your cheek?"

"I snapped my wakizashi on Rin's Jihibukai," Sango admitted, waving at the naginata. "It's not a big deal. Rin went with the children and they got caught up in a demon's hunt. The kids are fine," she added quickly when Inuyasha gave a low growl, "but Rin would've been eaten if Sesshomaru hadn't shown up and unintentionally rescued her."

"Oh, so that old dog's met her?" Totosai questioned, studying Rin again. Rin flushed, shifting uncertainly, and the old demon snorted. "He won't harm a hair on her head. There's somethin' different about this one, Inuyasha," he told the half-demon, who was glaring now at Rin, "You be nice to her and keep her safe for that brother of yours. Sesshomaru may not approve of it now, but he'll thank ya for it later. Possibly."

Soon after that, Totosai left after a few words with Inuyasha about getting Tetsusaiga sharpened. Kagome ended up sending him face first into the earth for a curse that he barked out in front of the children, making the children giggle and Miroku smirk broadly until Inuyasha growled. Rin had joined the kids in giggling.

After he was gone, Rin had gently grasped her Jihibukai and smiled when it thrummed beneath her fingertips. They hadn't been able to figure out a way for her to get home earlier in the day, which meant that she wouldn't be going anywhere for a very, very long time. And that meant she'd have to make herself a home here, in the strange place that was Feudal Japan.

Now, as Rin lay in the loaned futon, she closed her eyes, throwing an arm over her eyes while her other lay with her fingers skimming Jihibukai's large wooden grip. She silently thought of the family she was leaving behind. Her father, her mother. Her older brothers. They'd all be frantic, searching everywhere for her themselves if it was at all possible for them to do so.

But never again would they find her. They wouldn't expect her to be five hundred years in the past, alone with a demonic weapon and demons around every corner. No, they would never find her.

The idea of not seeing them brought tears to her eyes, but she forced them back. It didn't matter right now. She had to focus on training with Sango so that she'd be prepared the next time she was attacked. The next time she was attacked by a demon, she'd be able to make it stop and think about what it was doing- if it had the time to.

Rin gave a sigh, the umpteenth one for that night, and then gasped, nearly shrieking when something suddenly curled up against her. She leaped to her feet, only to discover a sniffling Amai staring up at her with big watery golden eyes. Frowning, she relaxed, touching the girl's cheek and kneeling beside her. "Amai?" she said quietly, not wanting to wake the snappy father in the other room. "What's wrong, Amai?"

"Nightmare," Amai whispered, shuddering, "There was a mean scary guy and...and..." She trailed off, unable to continue, then whimpered. "Daddy wouldn't let me sleep with him and Mommy, and Saisho never wants to share."

"Aw," Rin cooed, reaching out to playfully tweak a dog ear. It flicked away from her touch. "You can sleep with me then, okay? Come on, we need to get some sleep. Or you won't be able to play tomorrow." Amai giggled as she poked the girl's belly. Rin easily laid down, and smiled in the darkness when Amai curled up into her side, snuggled against her. Rin had always adored children, and had planned on settling down to have a few someday. It appeared her life would change a bit, but maybe that plan could remain in place...

In no time, Amai was sound asleep. Smiling softly, Rin murmured aloud, "Day two done and over with." Then the woman closed her eyes and sighed quietly to herself a final time before falling asleep herself, unaware of the blazing eyes that watched the hut with a malicious intent.

* * *

It seemed that Rin was forever doomed to wake up to yells and panicked shrieks, as when she woke the next morning, it was to Kagome shrieking, "AMAI!? AMAI WHERE ARE YOU?!" Rin opened her eyes, blinking away the brightness of the morning, then groaned and called, "Kagome, she's right here!"

Kagome appeared instantly, frantic, and a snarling Inuyasha was right behind her. Rin automatically recoiled when Inuyasha bared his teeth at her, her hand clasping Jihibukai in an instant, and the dmeonic vapors rose from the blade, writhing violently with Rin's fear. Amai simply sat up with a yawn, rubbing an eye innocently. "Mommy?"

Kagome dragged her daughter into a tight hug, quivering with her relief as Saisho appeared, looking tired himself. "Don't scare me like that," she breathed, burying her face in the girl's hair. Confused, Amai returned the hug. "Why on earth- _Inuyasha! Sit!_" The half-demon, who'd automatically reached for his Tetsusaiga's hilt at the demonic aura spilling from Jihibukai, slammed face first into the wooden floor. "What on _earth_ were you doing in Rin's futon?!"

Amai flattened her ears, looking anxiously up at her mother. "I had a really bad nightmare, Mommy. Daddy wouldn't let me sleep with you and 'im, and Saisho doesn't like to share his futon, so I came out here and Rin said I could sleep with her."

"Sorry," Rin added nervously, tightening her grip on Jihibukai as Inuyasha raised himself with a furious growl. "I...I thought it was alright."

"It's fine," Kagome sighed, "I don't mind. Just..." She released her daughter in favor of glaring at her husband. "What the hell, Inuyasha!" she spat, propping her hands on her hips. Saisho, recognizing his mother's temper, slunk out and hunkered down beside Rin, followed by a nervous Amai. Kagome's eyes were a blaze of anger. "What has gotten into you lately?! You're trying to kill someone who has done _nothing_ wrong, and then you're kicking your scared daughter out of our bed?"

Inuyasha glared at her with a defensive look upon his face. Kagome looked startled at the pure rage he saw upon his face. But it was only a brief second before she was glaring right back at him. "Well?"

He huffed, looking away. "My demon side," he muttered. Even Kagome raised an eyebrow at the vague exlanation and Rin frowned. _His demon side? What, does he have a multi-personality disorder or something?_

"What do you mean "your demon side"?" Kagome sounded strangely worried and her brow creased in an anxious frown. "The Tetsusaiga's still keeping it sealed away, isn't it?"

Inuyasha struggled to think of an answer, then muttered, "Sorta. He's always testing the boundaries, but..." His golden eyes flickered to Rin, and she glared defiantly at him. "Since she showed up, he's been breaking through. Especially yesterday, when Miroku and I were off on that job. I nearly killed a couple men who were helping us out." He turned his gaze momentarily on his daughter, then gave the barest hint of a whine.

"He doesn't like anyone near me," Kagome murmured, "Not even Saisho and Amai...Inuyasha! This isn't something you should be keeping from me!"

He shrugged, looking away and Rin decided to break in. "I suppose it's my fault then," she murmured, cutting Kagome's protest off. "It is. I showed up and this...demon side or whatever decides to make your family suffer." Without pause, she bowed her head apologetically to Inuyasha, who jerked back shock. "I apologize for this, Inuyasha, Kagome. I'll leave."

"Don't do that!" Kagome gasped, eyes snapping wide with astonishment. "We're not just going to throw you out because of something like _this_-"

"Kagome," Inuyasha growled, his ears flattening against his head. "It's better. Sango and Miroku can take care of her for now." Rin's eyes widened when she saw a red color bleeding into his eyes. "Please."

Kagome wavered, but Amai whined, "I don't want Rin to leave!" Saisho agreed, both glaring at their parents, but Rin simply gave a faint smile, shaking them off and standing.

"I'll visit with you guys," Rin promised before picking up her naginata. "Don't worry, Kagome. It's fine, I'll just find another place to stay or find one of my own. I won't bother you any longer." She forced a smile onto her face despite the despair that filled her. "You have a family to consider, I don't." She reassuringly gazed at the distraught miko, who was torn between helping her husband and insisting Rin stay there.

"Are you sure?" Kagome finally asked, biting her lip. She'd noticed the red, too, and was worried about it. Saisho and Amai hadn't seemed to notice. Rin nodded and Kagome pleaded, "I'm so sorry, Rin, please forgive us, I swear if it wasn't like this, you could stay."

"There's nothing to forgive," Rin said firmly, then started for the door, her Jihibukai grasped tightly in her hand. "Thank you for giving me shelter while you can. I promise I'll repay you eventually." Kagome turned her attention on inuyasha and Rin hurried to step outside. Upon doing so, she closed her eyes and gave a shaky sigh.

So much for safety.

If she'd caused that kind of reaction from Inuyasha, she didn't dare attempt to go to Sango's. She might possibly end up messing something up there, too!

Frustrated, Rin bit her lip, glancing towards the village. She had yet to even attempt approaching it and she didn't think it would be a very good idea with her naginata spewing demonic auras everywhere.

A thought suddenly struck her. Perhaps there _was_ a way for her to get home and she just had to look for it? Reassured by this thought, Rin started forward, heading in the direction she was sure that she'd woken up in. _Might as well look around, see what I can find._

She should have known better.

Not even ten minutes later, Rin found herself backed up against a tree with a grinning demon advancing slowly. Jihibukai was pointed in front of her, demonic aura swirling protectively around her. The demon didn't seem to notice it, though. Rin swallowed, cursing her stupidity. "Stay back," she ordered, grimacing when her voice shook.

The demon simply threw its head back and laughed. It was another ogre of some kind, perhaps even related to the one that had come the day before. "A human? Pointing a weapon at _me_?" He sneered. "As if you could possibly destroy me."

Rin cursed her self again. How stupid could one person get?! Remembering what Sango had taught her with her wakizashi the day before, she sank into a stance, ready to lash out with the naginata. And lash out she did. She lunged forward, sinking the blade into the ogre's gut without a second thought, fear steeling her gaze. The demon roared in pain, rearing back and towering over her as she darted past it, jerking Jihibukai free. It slid out of the demon's body, and she clutched it tightly as she tried to skirt around the demon. But a well aimed angry swat had her crashing to the ground, Jihibukai sliding from her fingers. "Dammit!" Rin screamed, struggling to reach for it as she was dragged backwards by her ankles.

She couldn't believe her luck. Only _she_ would get attacked in the same way as the day before despite having a weapon. Jihibukai's demonic aura vanished as soon as her fingers left it and Rin thrashed desperately.

The demon gave a laugh as it lifted her upside down into the air and Rin's lip curled back in disgust when it purred, "You're quite the pretty thing, little girl."

"I know I am," she retorted, words coming out without a second thought. "And you're a dead demon as soon as I get out of this." She twisted, then aimed a kick to the hole in the demon's gut. It snarled in pain and dropped her and Rin groaned when she hit the ground hard, dazed.

The demon lunged for her, furious, but stopped suddenly as it crumpled to the ground in a mess of gore and blood. Rin shot back, wincing as she used her apparently sprained wrist to scramble back from a limb that threatened to crush her. She stared at where the demon had been for a few moments, panting for breath, then wiped shakily at the tear tracks on her face. She didn't have to look up to see who'd saved her.

Again.

She wasn't sure how, but she'd known he'd been there the entire time, waiting until she was about to die to save her.

"Thanks," Rin breathed, slowly heaving herself to her feet and moving to fetch her naginata. Sesshomaru simply growled softly, glaring at mostly the weapon she held. Jihibukai pulsed beneath her touch, then fell silent, and she swallowed. "Lord Sesshomaru?" Cold golden eyes landed on her and she paused, then asked, "I'm, err, looking for where the Bone-Eater's Well once stood. Do you know where it might be...?"

The dog demon studied her. "Why?"

"Err, I want to go home," Rin admitted, "I'm hoping I can find something there, it's where I ended up when I woke up. I'm causing problems and I think it's time for me to leave, or at least try to, anyways."

He growled again and Rin bit her lip. "You don't have to tell me, I guess I can find it by myself," she said bitterly. What was wrong with her? Thinking the man that probably wanted to kill her more than the demon he'd destroyed would want to help her... Suddenly, however, he turned, starting forward. When Rin didn't follow, he stopped and said sharply, "Come."

"I'm not a dog," Rin muttered under her breath with a snicker, but followed nonetheless, hesitant. She had no reason to worry, she told herself. The demon had saved her. He'd keep her safe again. But was it because he wanted to or because he wanted to kill her himself? Sesshomaru silently guided her through the trees until finally, he stopped. Rin was so unprepared for his sudden halt that she nearly ran into his back, resulting in a deadly glare on his part. _Note to self. Don't touch the scary demon guy._

She ducked around him, ignoring his gaze on her back. There was the patch of dirt she'd landed in, looking innocent though it was anything but. "Thank you, you can go if you want now," Rin told Sesshomaru, though he remained where he was as she made her way over to the dirt, kneeling beside it to run her fingers over it. She set aside Jihibukai, ignoring the soft thrumming it was giving off, and frowned, ripping her hand back when a shock went through her. "What the hell?" she muttered.

"There is a demonic aura coming from where the well once stood." Rin cast a surprised look over her shoulder. Sesshomaru was still standing where she'd left him, but his gaze was no longer on her. It was on the patch of dirt.

"Don't know why. I'm not a demon," Rin muttered, standing and picking up Jihibukai. It responded automatically, the vapors swirling out to wrap protectively around her. Rin glanced curiously at it. It was responding to this demonic aura, too?

Sighing, Rin turned away. There was nothing here that would help her get home. Nothing at all. "Could you, uh, tell me which direction the village is in?" Rin asked, not taking a step from where she stood. "I don't need help getting there," she added, almost challengingly. Seriously, it was like the guy was stalking her...

Sesshomaru seemed to sigh impatiently. "It is towards the rising sun," he snapped, then turned and started walking into the trees. Jihibukai pulsed, though, and he suddenly stopped, glancing back over the pelt on his right shoulder. "...that is a demonic weapon."

"Totosai gave it to me," Rin replied, tightening her grip on it. Jihibukai's protective vapor swirled faster around her in response, reassuring her of its presence. "Why does it matter to you?"

"...hn," was his response and then he was gone.

Rin grumbled as the naginata pulsed again, muttering, "Settle down, we're heading to Sango and Miroku's. Nothing else we can do here unless we can find a suitable place to camp out in...and even though I know how to survive without supplies, I'm not sure I want to." Survival training meant nothing in a world full of demons out to eat you.

Jihibukai seemed to agree with her and fell silent.

Rin turned to see where the sun was, then traced its path backwards towards the horizon before starting forward. She smiled to herself in relief as the sounds of working men and women and horses and chickens filled the air, slowly increasing in loudness the closer she got. _Thank goodness he wasn't tricking me into going the wrong way..._

Soon, Rin had cleared the trees. She paused to glance back, and instantly caught sight of the white and silver she'd seen the day before. An eyebrow raised, she rolled her eyes and began to walk towards the village again. Couldn't the guy come down and walk with her or something instead of watching her like a creepy man?

She kept a wide distance between herself and Kagome's home as she headed towards the village, faltering when she began to get closer. She didn't want to get closer, she didn't want to have to ask around for where Sango and Miroku were. The villagers would give her weird looks, possibly even send her packing. Maybe even try to hurt her.

She was saved, however, when there was a squeal of "Rin!" and a small body wrapped around her leg. "Amai!" Rin gasped in surprise, staggering at the sudden impact and nearly falling over. "What are you doing out here?"

"Mommy said I could go play with Bara and Rirī," she answered honestly. "I thought you were there already!"

"No, I was looking around in the forest," Rin told her with a small laugh, ruffling her hair and ears. "Your mother and father doing any better now that I'm not in there with them?"

Amai squirmed for a moment, then admitted, "Daddy's stopped being so mean, but Mommy's really upset that you left. She said that we shouldn't have sent you off or somethin' like that."

Rin chuckled. "When you see her again, tell her it's fine, alright? I'm going to have a bunch of fun staying with Miroku and Sango. And hopefully, I'll get to have my own house eventually." If she couldn't find a way home, that was. "Now come on, why don't we head over there and see if Miroku and Sango will let me stay with them, yeah?"

"Yeah," Amai agreed, squeezing her hand happily. Rin gave the girl a fond smile. Amai was sweet, innocent, and cute. And she adored her. Probably what everyone did. People worshipped children like Amai, took pictures of them and put it all over the internet.

Amai's innocent face didn't stop the bandit's blade from slicing through her chest.

* * *

**A/N**

**I'm not very proud of this chapter, I won't lie. Got distracted a lot by a game called Aion (such a beautiful fun game) and ended up writing in two second incraments when the game was loading. |D Ah, the beautifulness of Aion.**

**ANYWAYS! Sesshomaru showed up a lot more this chapter! Yay for that! He's gonna be more permanent and staying around after this, so. :3 Be prepared for the beautifulness that is Sesshy.**

* * *

**Names, Meanings, etc.**

Jihibukai (Merciful) - Rin's weapon, a naginata; a naginata would be what Hakudoshi (the little bastard) used

* * *

**Reviewers**

**ayamechin:** I did consider writing the translations with the Japanese sentences, but that was quickly decided against due to the fact that I believe it would have made my writing messy. And it portrays, in my eyes, just how frustrated it made Rin. XD

**overninethousand: **I'm not trying to be rude, but I have no idea what those links would be for. Please don't put more of them on here. ^_^'

**EriandHarimafan: **Thank you!

**marnika:** Well I'm glad you liked it enough to review! Thank you a ton!

**LADY SILVERFOX:** Thank you! XD I'll be writing a ton more, so no worries there!


	3. Chapter 3

Pain raced through every nerve of her body, threatening to consume her as she struggled for breath. Things were slowly beginning to blur around her as warm liquid trickled out of the wound that had been created on her throat. Not deep enough to kill her quickly, but deep enough that she'd slowly bleed to death. Slowly and surely, Rin was sinking into the darkness that would surely offer comfort. A comfort that she didn't want to run from.

It had all happened fairly quickly, she thought distantly, a lazy smile fluttering across her lips as her eyes slowly traveled to her side where a still and small form lay in a crumpled heap. Amai hadn't suffered like she continued to; the katana had pierced straight through her heart and she'd died instantly, much to Rin's relief. She wouldn't have changed places if it was possible. Amai's once sparkling golden eyes were blank and staring at nothing, her lips blue.

One moment, she and Amai had been making their way to Sango and Miroku's, and in the next there were massive horses thundering across the ground, men laughing on their backs as they cut down anyone in their path towards the village, not seeming to care that the village was guarded by an easily angered half-demon.

The smell of smoke wafted through the air, reaching even she and Amai, who'd been among the first victims. The bandits had raced into the village without pause, lighting torches and burning down huts as they went along with their raid, letting the air fill with screams and death.

Most of their victims had gone down in the same fashion as Amai. Unknown to Rin, only one other was forced to suffer in the same way she was: a slow, torturous death as their blood pooled around them after they'd finally been disarmed.

A bubbling cough suddenly escaped her and Rin hacked up blood that had somehow gotten into her lungs. A race, she thought hysterically, it was a race to see if she drowned in her own blood or if she bled to death. The bandits had long since been chased off by a furious Inuyasha, she'd heard it all, but here she was, continuing to suffer for them.

Distantly, she heard someone shouting for Amai. She recognized the voice; Kagome was looking desperately for her daughter, sounding near tears. Rin struggled for a moment to make her voice loud enough, then gave up. There was no way she could get Kagome's attention, not with her voice the way it was. A sense of deja vu struck her; hadn't the previous Rin died in a similar fashion? Bleeding to death? Though she'd been waiting for a demonic lord...

Who seemed determined to confuse her further. When Rin had forced her eyes open again, barely able to do so, she thought she saw a blur of silver. A rasping breath escaped her in a small sigh. If she truly was the reincarnation of Rin, she thought sullenly, then Rin was destined to die like this every time! Bleeding to death as the dog demon Sesshomaru looked down upon her.

The smile that had left her face suddenly flickered back into existence. Despite his fury towards her, the demon hadn't been able to stay away, eh? Seemingly thoughtful, she sighed quietly and closed her eyes, the black swallowing up her vision completely as the last breath left her lips. So much like her previous life, she thought finally. Just like the last time.

Sesshomaru watched on silently as the woman that so resembled Rin went still. His cold eyes had gone narrowed, recognizing the sight before him. His thoughts were unkowingly similar to what Rin's had been moments before. So focused on the sight before him, he was startled when the miko suddenly appeared, wailing her daughter's name as she caught sight of her. She scarecely seemed to notice the woman beside her and Sesshomaru gritted his teeth furiously when he realized that it bothered him.

Kagome cradled Amai to her chest, smoothing her hair as tears rolled down her face. She made a soft soothing noise though the dead child was unable to hear her. "Amai," she whispered with a sob, "My little Amai..."

Sesshomaru tilted his head just slightly, unnoticable to anyone other than himself as a thought struck him. The Tenseiga left a hint of the scent of death on the people it saved. He'd noticed the scent on Rin when he'd saved her from death by wolves, and on the mother that Inuyasha had loved centuries before after the death of his father. Had his father looked at that human wretch with despair heavy in his heart before returning her to life?

His brother appeared. A furious growl that threatened the life of everything in the area thundered from his chest, and the eldest of the children appeared beside his parents with a confused and scared whine. Saisho was horrified, more so than anyone else there.

Sesshomaru gave an annoyed growl in return, stating irritably as the Tenseiga began to pulse, "Move aside, half-breed. Miko." Inuyasha bared his teeth, whipping around to snap something at him, but then recognized the sword that had been unsheathed. It took a few moments of coaxing, but he convinced Kagome to release Amai and set her down, pulling her back a few steps even as Kagome scowled and fought to return to her daughter's side.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, tightening his grip on Tenseiga. Of course his father's fang would want him to revive the little girl. He could care less; she was not a pup of his. But, nonetheless, the second he saw the spirits that would drag off her soul, he sliced through them. They screamed as they faded from existance.

It took a few moments, but suddenly Amai gave a gasp, sputtering desperately for air as she began to cry and sob hysteriacally in fear. Kagome rushed forward, gathering her daughter to her again. Inuyasha knelt before her, smoothing Amai's hair back soothingly and rumbling to her. To Sesshomaru's surprise, the half-demon girl's father gave him a thankful look. Amai buried her face in her mother's shoulder, ignoring the blood that had slicked both of them.

Sesshomaru turned to leave as he sheathed the Tenseiga, pausing only to glance back at the woman's body. Saisho had noticed now and gave a cry of "Mom! What's wrong with Rin?"

For some reason, Inuyasha realized as the demon stared blankly at Rin's body for a moment, Sesshomaru didn't seem to notice that this Rin could be saved. The thought struck him and he suddenly growled, ignoring Kagome's startled look. "Sesshomaru." The dog demon stopped, glancing back. "Help her. You can't just let her die again."

Sesshomaru stiffened angrily and he gave Inuyasha an icy look. "This is not Rin."

"Not the Rin we knew," Kagome said quietly, her voice the gentle and pleading tone that had gotten her Saisho. "But she's Rin, and she's right here, waiting for you just like she always was." _That_ caught his attention and he seemed to actually stop and listen to her. "Please, Sesshomaru. She's not from here, she's lost, and there's something that attracts the demons to her. Even Inuyasha was affected. _Please_." As if working with her, the Tenseiga gave a meek little pulse.

Sesshomaru contemplated this. The miko wanted him to not only revive the human girl, but take her with him, as if she was his Rin? The girl he'd taken such careful care of only to lose? Humans were like insects; they didn't live long and they were so easily killed... His gold eyes shifted to the girl. Finally he gave a growl, unsheathing Tenseiga again. Kagome gathered Saisho to her so that he was out of the way.

Sesshomaru studied the woman a final time before he narrowed his gaze to search for the messengers that he was determined to kill, ignoring the reminder that he hadn't been able to save Rin previously. How did he expect to save her, even a different incarnation of her soul, this time? Upon seeing the familiar messengers, he sliced through them, then shoved Tenseiga into its sheathe and knelt beside the young woman as she heaved for air, coughing up what blood was left in her lungs. Unable to help himself, he let a clawed hand gracefully reach out to skim across her cheek, ignoring the blood that was there. He wrinkled his nose in disgust at the blood.

Kagome stood swiftly, tucking Amai closely against her. "I'll lend her a fresh yukata, we can get her cleaned up-"

Sesshomaru shot her an icy glare and Inuyasha automatically began to growl darkly, daring the demon to touch his mate. "Do not bother," he snapped, frowning when Rin suddenly rolled away and coughed harshly, gagging on the blood in her mouth. He seemed almost uncertain as of what to do with the human woman when she suddenly vomited into the grass.

Kagome glared back. "She needs a fresh yukata, Sesshomaru." That said, she said, "I'll be right back, Inuyasha. Saisho, stay with your father." She set Amai in Inuyasha's arms, hoping it would keep the half-demon from mauling his brother out of anger. "Stay here, dear," she whispered to her exhausted daughter, kissing Amai's head softly. A final look, and the woman was running back in the direction of her home.

Inuyasha watched after her with a low growl, not happy with the idea of his mate running around moments after bandits had been running around. But Kagome came back only minutes later as Rin exhaustedly rested her head in her lap, hauling along a new kimono for her daughter along with the yukata she intended to gift Rin.

Kagome settled down beside Rin, rubbing her back soothingly as she said quietly, "Rin? Are you alright?"

"Dunno," she slurred, gaze dull as it transferred to the concerned miko. "I feel sick."

"Let's get you out of that," Kagome coaxed, helping her stand on unsteady legs. She shot Inuyasha and Sesshomaru a glare that earned her a threatening one in response. "Stay here, we'll be right back." She led Rin into some nearby shrubbery, already tugging on the loose yukata to get it off of Rin after handing Inuyasha the kimono for their daughter.

As he gently tugged Amai's disgusting yukata from her body and wrapped her in the warm kimono, Inuyasha shot his brother a look. "You know what she was talking about. About Rin attracting demons. You feel it, too, you bastard, don't lie."

Sesshomaru stiffened, shooting his half-brother a look of annoyance. "Perhaps, he admitted finally after a few precious seconds. Understanding what Inuyasha wanted, he muttered, "I will look into this. I do not feel like fighting in another war due to some human girl's...scent." Even Sesshomaru could understand the urge that had Inuyasha's demon side flaring up dangerously close to the surface. A mixture of lusting need and the snarling wish to destroy her touched even Sesshomaru, though he hid it well.

"Inuyasha! Is Amai dressed yet?"

Inuyasha looked up at his mate, rumbling softly when he realized she was in a new yukata herself, ridding herself of Amai's blood. The bloody yukata was tucked underneath her arm along with the destroyed one that Rin had been wearing. The other woman was now dressed in a deep blue yukata that made her skin seem paler than it really was. Inuyasha looked back to his daughter, ears twitching. "Yeah, she's dressed." He soothingly rumbled when Amai sniffled, scrubbing at her eyes. Kagome took the bloody yukata and adjusted any rumples in the fresh kimono the girl now wore.

"We'll make you a new yukata; you can help me! How does that sound, dear?" Kagome promised, kissing her forehead. She shoved the dirty clothing at Inuyasha, then gathered Amai to her, hugging her tightly after pulling Saisho over to join in.

Rin, now uncertain and looking a whole lot better since she wasn't covered in blood, bit her lip, watching silently though her gaze shifted to Sesshomaru every now and then. He seemed to be waiting impatiently for something, his gaze locked on the trees. As if sensing her gaze, however, his eyes suddenly shifted to hers, a piercing look in them. Rin flinched, looking down with unease.

"Um, Rin?" Kagome said suddenly, capturing her attention. She had a kind, slightly apologetic smile, and Rin automatically knew she wasn't going to like whatever the older woman had planned. "How would you feel about going with Sesshomaru for the time being?"

Rin's jaw dropped and despite the gratitude towards Kagome a moment before, gave her a glare that was nearly as icy as Sesshomaru's. "You're pawning me off now, to get me away from the village," she accused, earning a snort from the full blooded dog demon not too far away.

To Kagome's surprise, Inuyasha interrupted the conversation. "There's something weird about your scent." His golden eyes were narrowed almost thoughtfully, and Rin turned her irritation on him. Ignoring the look he was given from more than just Rin, "S'like something demons really crave. There'll be demons coming 'cause of the blood, fire, and smoke, but they'll tear each other apart to get to you."

Rin looked at him with a look of shock upon her pale face. "Why do I have to leave?" she demanded, voice cracking with the nervousness she felt. So this was why he'd changed? Why she couldn't stay? Because he wanted her, even with his mate around? Rin mentally grimaced at _that_ thought. She liked Inuyasha, he was a good guy. But not that much!

They didn't answer and she bit her lip. "Damn it," Rin whispered, casting Sesshomaru a nervous look. He was facing away, so she couldn't see the expression on his face. But she didn't think it was a happy one.

Saisho startled her when he stepped closer and tugged on her sleeve. She looked down at him and he paused, "Um, he saved Amai _and_ you...he can't be too bad, can he?" Words said, he disappeared to hide behind his father when Sesshomaru gave a low growl. Inuyasha returned it, irritated with him for scaring his son.

Sesshomaru gave Rin a piercing look. "Come," he said sharply before starting away, heading for the trees. Rin's jaw dropped at the command. But not wanting to push her luck with what could kill her, she hurried to gratefully smile at Kagome. Even if she was being kicked out of the village for something she didn't believe, the other woman had supplied her shelter and clothes and had helped her out. Kagome returned it.

Pausing only to scoop up her Jihibukai, Rin scrambled after Sesshomaru, not enthusastic about this whole ordeal at all.

Soon enough, they were surruonded by foliage and any animals that might have made some sort of noise were scared away by Sesshomaru's presence. Falling into a miserable silence, Rin hugged her Jihibukai, lightly touching a spot where she knew the naginata had sliced through. Distantly, she could remember a multitude of things. A smiling girl, a powerful looking demon, a misty surrounding.

But nothing other than that.

A shiver ran through her at a cool breeze and she bit her lip, brown eyes studying the ground in front of her. The strange shoes she wore would wear out if all they did was walk, Rin realized. And then she'd be forced to go barefoot. Not something that sounded like too much fun to her.

Jihibukai thrummed somewhat comfortingly and Sesshomaru gave a growl in response to its flaring aura. "Throw the weapon away," he muttered to Rin, "You have no need of it."

Rin glared at him, tightening her grip on the wooden grip. "I'll be judge of that, thanks," she said coolly. "Forgive me, but I don't trust you enough to just do whatever you say. I'm not some obedient little pet, got that?" Did he really think she would blindly follow whatever order he gave? Of course not. If she was in danger, that was different, but throwing away the naginata Totosai had supplied for her free of charge? Was he stupid?

Sesshomaru fell silent again, practically bristling with annoyance, and Rin felt a sense of satisfaction. She'd ruffled him, annoyed him, and she was still alive.

For some reason, that made her want to laugh as much as his wrinkling of the nose had. She had a feeling that the demon wasn't all too fond of her, but would protect her a third time if it came down to it. She trusted him to do as much.

Sesshomaru paused to glance over his shoulder, past Rin. Rn frowned, twisting to look back, but saw nothing. "What is it?" she questioned.

"Demons have arrived at the village," Sesshomaru answered, surprising her. She hadn't expected him to explain to her. "Inuyasha has released more than just the Wind Scar." Rin frowned, uncertain of what the "Wind Scar" he had mentioned was, but realizing he wasn't going to explain, simply started continued after him when he started walking once more.

Silence filled the air between them and Rin bit back a small irritated moan of frustration.

This was going to be her own personal version of Hell.

* * *

Rin winced the second she felt a blister pop. Pain flooded her ankle and she yelped as she went down in a crumpled heap, finally getting Sesshomaru's attention enough that the dog demon paused and turned to see what had happened to her. Gritting her teeth, she muttered, "I can't go any further. We've already been walking for hours and hours, can't we stop and rest for a bit at least? My feet are falling apart." Not completely true, but her feet hurt horribly. Enough so to long for the comfort of passing out for a few hours.

Sesshomaru gave an irritated sound, something he'd been doing a lot since she'd been shoved upon him, she realized. She couldn't blame the guy. She loved her traveling, but on foot for hours wasn't part of the traveling she usually did. Hoping to gain at least some forgiveness, she said quietly, "Sorry."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "Remain here," he suddenly said before vanishing into the trees, leaving Rin completely alone.

Wonderful, Rin thought, scowling. She placed a hand on Jihibukai for reassurance, and the naginata flared in response. Upset by suddenly finding herself alone , she threw herself onto a tree root and bit her lip. This guy was worse than the boyfriend she'd had months before. Of course, they'd been over _long_ before this adventure, but...

A thought hit Rin and she didn't understand _why_ she hadn't thought of it before. "Where are we going?" she murmured with narrowed eyes. "Can't have possibly been just wandering around..."

Her thoughts were interrupted by Sesshomaru suddenly appearing once more, this time slowly floating down from the sky. He landed quietly, nearly silent, and then smirked as she hurried to jump to her feet. Finding the expression a little bit scarier then his glares, Rin cringed away. But she was even more startled when a massive scaled creature thudded to the ground in front of her. With two heads, each head's jaws parted in a roar, the dragon creature shocked her by darting forward at full speed to bury his noses against her chest.

"Ah-Uhn," he said simply, "Will carry you."

Hesitant, Rin stroked one of the large scaled heads as Ah-Uhn practically purred, looking more than just a little happy to see her. A smile fluttered across her face and she curiously touched the metal muzzle of the other head. Deciding not to question it, she giggled. "You're a friendly one, aren't you," she murmured, happy to have a companion that wouldn't glare at her every few seconds. She glanced at Sesshomaru. "Um, why is it that he doesn't want to eat me?"

Sesshomaru blinked. "He recognizes your scent."

Rin gave each head a kiss, then moved to climb onto Ah-Uhn's back, cursing under her breath when he was too tall for her to get on by herself. "Err, Sesshomaru, could you- ah!" She gasped when she suddenly found herself easily lifted onto Ah-Uhn's back. Sesshomaru gave her a cool look as he released her, then started forward again.

Rin quickly clutched the front of the saddle on Ah-Uhn's back, struggling to stay balanced while keeping a grasp on her Jihibukai. It might have been part of Sesshomaru's plan to get rid of the naginata, but she kept a tight grip and refused to let go of it, knowing that if she dropped it, there was no way in hell she was getting it back.

Ah-Uhn seemed happy enough. He kept making a small growling purr, one head twisting around to check on the woman who rode on him, as if anxious that she would disappear from the position. And everytime he did so, Rin reached out to reassuringly pat one of the two muzzles. It turned into a game of some sorts, she reazlied with an amused smile, when a head snaked around again to nuzzle her.

After a while, he settled down, and Rin relaxed. So long as Ah-Uhn stayed at this pace, she'd be able to easily balance everything that needed balanced without falling off. Rin frowned. Just where was Sesshomaru taking them? After nearly an hour of contemplating the possibilities, she finally called aloud, "Um, Sesshomaru."  
"Hn."

Rolling her eyes at his answer, she asked, picking her words carefully, "Would you tell me where we're going? I figured I might as well know since I'm going to the same place as you."

She was surprised when he actually answered, voice cold, "The capital of the Western Lands. The Western Fortress."

Rin had a feeling that she wasn't going to like the place. Wary, she used her knees to balance her Jihibukai and hugged herself. She wanted to go home even more than she had previously. Home was safe. Secure. People who loved her and would worry over her were there. Not send her off to some strange man who was dragging her across the countryside. Homesickness filled her and tears pricked the backs of her eyes, making her shake her head violently, nearly upsetting her careful balance. She couldn't think of that now.

Ah-Uhn suddenly gave an uneasy hiss, stopping. Both heads were raised, ears pricked with alertness as he tried to sense what was around them. Rin nervously grasped Jihibukai when Sesshomaru stopped and scented the air carefully, golden eyes searching the trees around them. He curled a lip. "How bothersome," the dog demon growled, slowly pivoting in his spot to face a darkened part of the forest.

A rumbling growl met his words and Rin watched with wide eyes as a large cat stalked into view, its tail twitching irritably, piercing eyes glaring. It hissed, pulling its lips back to show off, to Rin's surprise, rows of razor sharp teeth that could tear flesh from bone with ease. Sesshomaru's hand automatically dropped to the second of the two swords at his hip, and Ah-Uhn hurriedly backed up, tensed and seeming alarmed by this action.

So that sword wasn't something to be toyed with, Rin decided. The cat, a leopard, screamed its fury, black eyes glinting with malicious excitement that gave the human girl the chills. Its fur bushed up with a threatening look on its face, and Sesshomaru suddenly released the sword, instead giving a loud growl that seemed to loud and thunderous to come from him. Rin watched with horrified fascination as he bared his teeth, the magenta stripes on each cheek becoming ragged and his eyes bleeding red.

Much to Rin's surprise, the leoparad hissed, ears flattening against its head. Seconds later, it whipped around and darted off, disappearing with a twitch of its tail. Rin watched as Sesshomaru's face returned to normal, her eyes wide with shock.

Inuyasha hadn't been lying, she distantly realized, demons truly were smelling her and racing after as soon as they could- until they realized that if they tried to touch her, death would meet them. A smile encased her face at that thought, earning a raised eyebrow from the dog demon. He didn't want her there, yet he protected her. How strange.

Ah-Uhn relaxed then, rumbling under his breath as he twisted a head around to make sure that Rin was alright. Rin patted the head soothingly, reassuring him that she was okay. "Stop fretting about me so much," she scolded the dragon-like demon. He grumbled, facing forward again, and a giggle escaped her lips.

Though he didn't show it, Sesshomaru's interest peaked at the sound of the young woman's laughter. His golden gaze traveled over to rest on her and he frowned to himself as he watched her. She was talking to Ah-Uhn as if he were a person that could converse in return. She smiled kindly at the grumbling demon, then turned her head unexpectantly towards him, meeting his gaze with a determined one.

"Are we going," she asked, looking seemingly impatient, "Or not? Whyever we're going to this Fortress of yours, I want to get this over with. I'm not into the whole hanging around when I could be doing other things, I hope you know. Just a tip for the future."

For a moment, he had seen his Rin. Now the annoying young woman was back. He surprised her with a small sigh as he turned to start heading in the designated direction again, pausing once when Rin groaned in disappointment. Did the woman want to stop for the night before the sun had set?

Not that he would let that happen.

They would keep moving until the sun was just below the horizen, as he always did when accompanied by this soul's mortal body. Or, at least, he hoped. Even Sesshomaru had acknowledged the fact that the human woman wouldn't make much further. Annoyed, he curled a lip, deciding he would take her further from the territory of the leopard demon.

He didn't care if she lived or died, to be eaten by the demon, he told himself. He was simply studying her to see why she attracted the demons the way he did. That's what he told himself, anyways. The urge to make sure she was safe before he slipped off to deal with any nearby demon told another story, however.

He risked a final look back at the woman to see her gazing with a warm smile at one of Ah-Uhn's twin heads.

No. It wasn't his first instinct to make sure that smile stayed safely on her face.

The second Sesshomaru stated quietly that they were stopping for the night in a field of lush grass, Rin dropped from Ah-Uhn's saddle and sprawled out tiredly on the soft ground, inhaling the smell of the plants with a contented look. The day had exhausted her. Getting kicked out of a home after being abruptly awakened, getting killed, and then sent off to travel with a stoic demon that rarely said a word had tired her.

She set Jihibukai down on the grass beside her and Ah-Uhn rumbled as he lowered a head to rub the muzzle against her arm. Instinctively, Rin reached up and took off the metal muzzle, trusting the dragon not to hurt her now, she did the same to the other head, dumping both heavy muzzles beside her on the ground. Ah-Uhn made a reassuring rumbling sound as he flopped down, curling around her without pause.

Rin giggled, rubbing both muzzles gently, then looking up when Sesshomaru appeared in front of her. Blinking, she craned her head back to look up at him. His tone was commanding as he said, "Remain here. I will return."

"A-alright," Rin agreed, surprised. Sesshomaru turned without another word and left, leaving Rin alone with the dragon. Ah-Uhn didn't seem the least bit bothered and Rin returned her attention to him. "I wonder where you came from. He kind of pulled you out of nowhere, didn't he, big guy?" she cooed, kissing a nose. The other head became jealous and growled until she did the same to it.

Rin chuckled under her breath, then stood and stretched. "Come on, Ah-Uhn," she told him as he stood, looking uncertain now. "Why don't we go find some nearby stream to soak my feet in, hm? And possibly something to eat?"

Ah-Uhn lowered himself to let her onto his back, then stood and began strolling forward. Rin found herself giggling at his proud walk and she sat back to enjoy the ride as Ah-Uhn picked his way out of the field and into some the trees, easily finding a stream. She slid from his back again. Sitting on the bank, she let her feet splash around in the water with a small smile on her face. It was relaxing now that they weren't rushing to get to the Fortress.

After Rin was comfortable, Ah-Uhn nudged her, then stomped off further downstream, where he drank and then seemed to still and watch the water. It was only when both heads lashed out, each coming up with a fish in their jaws that she realized what he was doing. "Good job!" Rin called out with a bright smile.

She couldn't survive in a forest with no supplies, but she definitely knew how to gut a fish! She kept her feet in the numbing water until Ah-Uhn had caught a decent amount of fish, though the pile was more like a mountain so that the dragon could eat as well. When he'd finished, she shrugged off the kimono she wore, relieved there was a white yukata underneath it, and began to gather the fish up to bring back. "I'll need to wash this later," she murmured, wrinkling her nose at the smell.

She trailed behind Ah-Uhn back to where they were staying for the night, leaving her shoes behind. They were useless to her anyways. She'd just have to let her feet toughen up, no matter how much it ended up hurting. "Alright, now for the hard part," Rin sighed, dropping the fish and crossing her arms. "Now we meed a fire...I'll be right back!" She slid back into the trees, gathering decently sized sticks that she was sure would be useable. _Thank you camping trips!_

When she returned, Ah-Uhn was already devouring his fish raw, making Rin grimace in disgust. "Gross," she complained to the supposedly innocent dragon. Ah-Uhn simply looked at her with fish sticking out of his mouth. Rin laughed, setting up stones and sticks so that she could light a fire. A moan left her lips when she realized the problem. She didn't have a lighter!

"What do I do?" she sighed, glancing to Ah-Uhn. He snorted, as if mockingly saying, _How should I know?_ She gave him a suspicious look. "You look like a dragon...can't you breathe fire or something?" Ah-Uhn looked at her with a sharp look. "Fine, fine. Too below your status then, huh?" She began to run her fingers along the ground, inspecting each piece of rock she found. "Let's see if we can find some rocks to start a fire, hm?"

By the time Sesshomaru had finally returned, Rin had managed to start a fire and had begun to cook the fish, munching on one that had been cooked already. She didn't bother to look up to greet him, as Ah-Uhn didn't get furious at the intruder. That meant it was a friend.

She did, however, offer a fish that had been stabbed onto a stick to cook, blinking up at him. If she was going to be stuck with him, she decided, she might as well try and make a friend out of the icy demon lord. "Would you like some?"

Sesshomaru curled a lip, looking strangely furious at the offer, silently reminded of the days before Rin's first revival. "I do not eat human food," he retorted, turning his face away. Rin frowned at his response.

"Fine," she muttered, glaring a hole in the dog demon. "Be a jerk, you stupid _mutt._"

Her response was not met well. A moment later, a slim clawed hand had her pinned to the ground by the throat, claws pricking her skin and threatening to bring blood to the surface. "You will not," he said in a dangerously cold tone, "call this Sesshomaru such names again. Is that clear?"

Rin's breath hitched and Ah-Uhn gave a low groan of disapproval, pausing in munching on his fish. Rin swallowed fearfully, automatically trying to pry his hand off. It was as if her pushing had no affect. In fact, he tightened his grip fractionally, making Rin hiss in pain when his claws nicked her throat and blood blossomed. "Is that," he stated, snarling and baring his teeth in her face. "Clear?"

"Yes," Rin choked out, admittedly scared. She gasped for air, shoving harder at his arm and writhing desperately to free herself. "Loud and clear." She gazed up at him fearfully and he blinked twice before ripping away as if he'd been burned.

Not once had his Rin ever been scared of him. His Rin had always put full trust into his abilities to protect her, even at the end of her life. Never before had she looked up at him with terror. And for some reason, the scared fear in this woman's eyes had him reeling back with a low growl at the realization that he'd caused it.

Rin sat up quickly, flinching away from the demon a few feet in front of her. The young American cupped her throat in her hands, eyes wide at the red that slicked her fingers just slightly. Ah-Uhn didn't hesitated to hiss his displeasure at Sesshomaru, protective of the young woman now that she'd been returned to them. Silence fell between them as Rin quietly finished her dinner before asking quietly, "Where did you go?"

He didn't look at her, staring into the nearby treeline. "There were other demons that would of interrupted the peace. I rid this world of them before they could be a problem to me."

In other words, Sesshomaru had murdered what might have possibly been peaceful demons all because he didn't want to fight them later.

Frustrated, Rin turned away without another word, tears boiling in her eyes.

At that moment, Rin decided a multitude of things. One, she hated Sesshomaru. She hated him with a _passion_. And two?

Karin Bane would find a way back home, even if it killed her. Because there was no way in _hell_ that shew as going to live the rest of her life with an unfeeling bastard of a lord and dog demon.

As she curled up to sleep, her mind became overwhelmed once more by the desire to go home. Her thoughts were of her family, of the friends she'd left behind. At the same time, she thought of the feeling of plummeting through the air towards the ground thousands of feet below the passengers of the plane. She could remember screaming, tightly clutching the soothing hand of the man next to her as he stared stonily ahead, as if he'd already accepted the death that was sure to come. She remembered the way that, at the last second, he'd pulled something out of the breast pocket of his shirt, a crumpled picture of a beaming young woman.

When he'd caught her staring at the picture with terrified curiosity, he'd given her a faint smile. _"My wife,"_ he'd said quietly. She'd somehow heard him over the screaming passengers around them. _"I called her a selfish bitch before I left. We fought viciously and now I'll never get to say I'm sorry."_

Rin felt a flash of sympathy for the man and the wife that had been left behind, wondering if her husband would ever come back to her. _It must hurt,_ she thought drowsily as sleep took over her. _It must really hurt for that poor woman._ _She'll never get to say her apologies to him._

Sesshomaru watched intently as soon as he was sure the woman was asleep, an irritated huff escaping him. He could of so easily killed her, rid himself of her annoyance then and there. But he couldn't have brought himself to kill her. Warn her, threaten her, but not kill her. He sighed.

His mother had come to adore Rin in the times that she hadn't been teaching him the secrets of Tenseiga. She had been heartbroken when she'd learned of the girl's death.

He did not look forward to reaching the Fortress, where he knew she awaited news of whether or not he'd found himself a suitable mate.

* * *

**A/N**

**Is it just me or are these chapters getting harder and harder to write...? I have no clue where Ah-Uhn came from, nor will I ever figure it out with the way my mind works. And yay! They're finally stuck together! Doubt they want to be, but nevertheless!**

* * *

**Names, Meanings, etc.**

* * *

**Reviewers**

**dragonroses: **Thank you! :) I'm very glad you enjoy it!


	4. Chapter 4

Rin grasped Ah-Uhn's reins with a tightly grasped fist, her knuckles white. The dragon stood easily beside her, not the least bit as bothered as she was by the sheer size of the Western Fortress, of which stood before her. The Fortress was surrounded by a thick stone wall that was thousands of feet, surrounding the castle, protecting it. Even from this point, she could see some of the magnificent, carefully built Japanese palaces, and she wanted to cry at the beauty of them. It looked like the pictures she'd seen in travel books. Now she understood why people aimed for Japan sometimes.

Sesshomaru impatiently looked at her sharply before starting towards it. Rin trailed behind him, careful not to end up under Ah-Uhn's feet. His heavy body weight would squash her flat in an instant! As they walked, he spoke firmly to Rin. "Do not wander off once Ah-Uhn is in the stables. Is that clear, human?"

"Yes, oh great one," Rin muttered sarcastically, earning a growl in response. She rolled her eyes and rubbed one of Ah-Uhn's heads when he rested a chin on her shoulder. They soon came up to a gate, where two demons stood guard, both wearing different armor though of a similar style. And both of them, in some way, bore the symbol that decorated Sesshomaru's kimono sleeves: a white flower encased within a hexagon. One demon wore it on an earring. The other had it emblazoned decoratively on his armor.

"Welcome home, Lord Sesshomaru," the one with the earring said smoothly, voice deep yet not aggressive as he looked curiously at Rin, who cowered nervously against Ah-Uhn. The demon's eyes flickered uncertainly to the few other guards.

"Lyaringu," Sesshomaru greeted quietly, then said sharply, "You are to come with me." He addressed the demon with the decorative armor. "Yoroi, take Ah-Uhn to the stables to rest with the other mounts. On your way there, send Ippan to me."

"Of course, Lord Sesshomaru," Yoroi replied, bowing respectfully before gently taking Ah-Uhn's reins from Rin. He gave a surprisingly friendly smile before leading the unhappy dragon creature away. Her comfort gone, Rin hugged herself.

Sesshomaru waited until another demon had come and he'd ordered it to choose new guards for the gates before waving for Lyaringu and Rin to follow him further into the enclosed fortress. As they walked, Rin looked around, taking in the sights. There was more than just the Fortress itself and stables; there were a few storage sheds and what appeared to be places that housed the soldiers living there. _So the army doesn't sleep in the same place as the boss..._

"Err, Lord Sesshomaru?" Lyaringu said tentatively, glancing warily at Rin. "May I ask why you have brought a human into the Western Fortress?" A frown crossed his face and Rin sighed. He must have recognized the fact that she looked like the Rin he'd most likely known.

"It is none of your concern," Sesshomaru growled, "You will watch over her as Mother has no doubt sent Jaken on an errand." He paused. "I need to speak with her. You will take the human girl to an empty room near my own and keep her there. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru," Lyaringu sighed, bowing respectfully to the dog demon before turning to smile faintly at Rin. "This way, Lady...?"

Feeling slightly awkward, Rin said quietly, "I'm, uh, Karin Bane. You can call me Rin." Shock crossed his face and Rin forced herself to smile at the demon. "I know it's weird. If you prefer, you don't have to call me Rin. Karin is fine, too."

"No, no," Lyaringu hurried to say, glancing nervously at the Sesshomaru's back as he walked away. "Lady Rin is fine. It just surprised me. Err, you look much like our lord's previous ward..."

"I am the reincarnation of Rin," Rin said firmly, "At least, that's what Kagome said." She smiled brightly at him. "I'm sorry if I offend you in any way. I'm kind of not native to Japan, or this area in particular. If you could help me so I don't end up upsetting anyone, that would be great."

Lyaringu relaxed, beaming back at her and seeming much younger as his green eyes lit up. His unnatural purple hair shifted in the wind, and Rin curiously studied it. "I'm Lyaringu, a soldier under Lord Sesshomaru's command," he said proudly. "You can call me Ringu if it's easier."

"Ringu it is then," Rin agreed easily, tilting her head. "Um, can I ask what kind of demon you are?"

Ringu proudly raised his chin. "I am one of the more powerful ogre demons. I don't have their ugly looks, however, thank the gods." Rin chuckled and Ringu gave her a grin before waving her forward, "This way, Lady Rin."

"You don't have to call me "Lady Rin", Ringu," Rin protested. "I'm not a lady, I'm just some human who was dumped on Sesshomaru because people couldn't handle whatever's weird about me. According to Sesshomaru's brother, I have something weird that makes all of the demons go nuts."

"I noticed," Ringu admitted, "But it's not as effective towards me. I have weaker senses than most other demons and I do not find myself interested in devouring pretty women." Rin flushed at the charming look he gave her.

"The Western Fortress is beautiful," she commented as they walked down a corridor, turning sharply around a corner every now and then. Finally, the pair came to a stop at a sliding shoji door. Ringu opened it for her, then gently nudged her inside. Rin studied the room with wide eyes, taking in the carefully chosen decoration. But along with the decorations, there were dead and dried flowers, parchment filled with a child's drawings in ink.

"I didn't know where else to take you," Ringu admitted. "So I thought bringing you to the little human's room would be best." He spoke quietly, voice mournful at the memory of the young ward that had run fearlessly among the demon guards of the castle. "No doubt Lady Kimi will come to speak with you before Lord Sesshomaru has a chance to come back, so. Is this alright?"

"It's perfect," Rin reassured, smiling brightly though her eyes held a nervous look. So long as they didn't start thinking of her as the other Rin, there would be no problems. Ringu bowed respectfully to the young woman, startling her.

"I will be outside the doors. If you should need anything, call for me," Ringu instructed before sliding out of the room and closing the doors behind him. Rin breathed out a small sigh and ran her fingers nervously through her hair.

Her life had definitely taken a _weird_ turn. Bored, she began to search through the room, finding a few scrolls with stories of demons on them. Curious, Rin settled down in the center of the room after tugging the chest that held them with her. She reached in, choosing a scroll at random, and then opened it, relieved that she could read the kanji before her eyes.

And then she began to read. It was the story of a dog demon and a human princess. She recognized the names quickly. It was the story of Inutaisho and Izayoi, Inuyasha's mother and Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's mutual father. Interest spiking, she began to read.

She was still reading a few hours later when the door was suddenly thrown open. Rin screamed in surprise, having been fully invested in one of the many scrolls that had been spread out around her and missed Ringu's warning that she had a visitor. Pressing a hand to her heart, she stared up at the equally surprised silver haired woman, whose golden eyes were wide with shock. Delicate stripes decorated each cheek just below her eyes, a crescent moon in the center of her forehead. She wore a fluffy pelt over her kimono. "I came to greet the woman my son brought home," she said, "And I am scared in the comfort of my home! Heavens, human, you frightened me."

For some reason, Rin found that incredibly amusing. Giggling to herself, she stood swiftly after setting aside her scroll and bowed respectfully to the demoness as Ringu had done to her. Said ogre was peeking in with an amused look on his face. "I apologize, it was not my intent to scare anyone. If it is any consolation, you scared me just as much as I scared you," Rin said earnestly.

The demoness raised her chin proudly. "...I like you, you will do if my son is so intent on mating you. Even if you are, sadly, human."

Shock made Rin's eyes snap wide as she choked out, "E-excuse me?! I...I don't...what?"

"Forgive me, I forget that humans have no knowledge of demons' terms." The demoness nodded to herself thoughtfully. "I am Kimi, mother to Sesshomaru and Lady of the West until he chooses a mate for himself." She tilted her head. "I was not fond of humans when his ward showed up. Especially not after...past occurences, but that is alright. If you can scare one such as myself, then you would do well at keeping the soldiers in line." She wrinkled her nose. "There would be, however, an issue with that _psychotic_ scent of yours of course..."

"Wh-what?!" Rin's eyes couldn't get any wider than they already were. She looked a mixture of shock and terrified. "I, uh, Lady Kimi, I'm not...he's just protecting me. Making sure I don't get eaten and stuff. I don't intend on...marrying the guy."

Kimi frowned, her gaze transforming from one of hesitant eagerness and thought, to a surprised and disappointed look. "Oh," she sighed, "I'd been so hopeful...nevertheless, I'm sure it's onlay a matter of time." Kimi clasped her hands together happily. "I do so want grandpups with ears like the half-demon's. As much as I dislike him and his mother, I love the ears."

"Uh..." This woman was crazy! "I don't intend on anything like that, Lady Kimi," Rin said honestly, "I just kind of want to get home somehow." She'd figure out how, she was sure. Just not at the moment.

Kimi huffed. "So you say. Your previous incarnation wouldn't stay away and neither will you. Except this time you can make yourself useful. RINGU!"

Ringu peeked his head nervously into the room. "Yes, Lady Kimi?" he questioned warily. It was obvious he was already fearing the demoness's demands. "What can I do for you?"

Kimi swept her gaze over Rin's yukata. "Get Kokoro. I want this girl in proper clothing if she's staying with us for the time being. I don't want her dressed like a mere commoner. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Lady Kimi," Ringu sighed, bowing to her before slipping away. He returned a few moments later with a demoness with piercing green eyes and midnight black hair. She wore a simple kimono, nothing like the fancy one Kimi wore, but she was by far one of the most beautiful that Rin had ever seen. When she spoke, her voice rang out like bells. "You called, Lady Kimi?"

"Dress...what's your name?"

"Um, Karin," Rin answered. She didn't want to see the demoness's face should Kimi hear what she called herself.

"Yes, yes, dress Karin here in some proper clothing. I don't need a peasant in my fortress." Without another word, Kimi ducked out of the door, calling out behind her, "As soon as she has been dressed like a lady, bring her to me so that I may look. If Sesshomaru comes looking for her, he doesn't get to see her."

"Yes, Lady Kimi," Kokoro said with an amused look on her face. She smiled charmingly at Rin. "You must be the Lady Rin I've heard rumors of. The woman with the strange scent." She wrinkled her nose. "I will agree with those rumors. Your scent is hard to resist. I am Kokoro, one of Lady Kimi's personal servants, and a crane demon."

The crane smiled at Rin and Rin found herself smiling brightly in return. She had a feeling they would be good friends. "Well," Kokoro said with a cheerful look. "Let's get you out of those clothes and into something a bit more proper for a woman staying at the Western Fortress..." She circled Rin with a piercing eye, more like a hawk than a crane. "Alright, perhaps we can give you something similar to Lord Sesshomaru's...yes, that will do. After making sure Ringu had slid the door shut, she tugged at Rin's clothing until it had been removed. Rin flushed slightly, crossing her arms uncomfortably. Yes, she'd shared bathrooms in high school with bitchy girls, but she didn't like _this_. Being unclothed by someone else and having her form eyed critically? Not something many women enjoyed.

Kokoro folded the old yukata neatly before digging around in another chest she'd pulled out. "Ah!" she cried suddenly, pulling out some red and white cloth, holding it up to see. "Yes, this will do," she said cheerfully. She pulled out a long, yukata-looking piece of clothing. She paused at Rin's confused look. "...you're not from our lands," she mused. "Do they wear different clothing where you're from?"

"Yes," Rin admitted with a sigh. "I don't have a clue what any of this is..."

"Here, I'll teach you," Kokoro said reassuringly. "This," she held up the clothing she held. "This is a nagajuban. You'll be wearing it beneath your kimono...it looks like your breasts are already bound, so we need not worry about that..." Kokoro continued to drawl on and on about the different kinds of clothing as she helped dress Rin, putting her in so many layers of it that Rin thought she couldn't stand anymore from the sheer weight. Finally, she finished.

"You look wonderful," Kokoro cooed, looking proud of her work. Rin looked down at herself, taking in the multiple colors and the top layer, which was a long red and white pieces that trailed out in every direction. Sleeves nearly brushing her knees and a trail of cloth behind her, Rin sighed.

"This is bothersome," Rin grumbled to the crane. "It's too heavy."

"You'll get used to it," she answered, waving Rin's concerns off. "Come now, we must do your hair." She gently began to brush and fix Rin's hair into a certain style, humming as she tucked some kind of pins into it. Giggling, the crane whispered, "Lady Kimi wants Lord Sesshomaru to notice. I'm sure we'll succeed at that."

"_I _don't want him to notice though," Rin complained, beginning to shrug off the top layer. But she stopped at the dangerous look Kokoro shot her. Returning it to where it belonged on her body, Rin glowered with a pout on her face, following Kokoro out of the room. Ringu blinked when they passed him. "No comment," Rin threatened, "You say a single word and I'll murder you in your sleep."

Not taking the threat seriously, Ringu smirked and bowed his head. "You look as lovely as Lady Kimi, Lady Rin."

Uncertain as to whether or not she should take that as a compliment, Rin huffed and crossed her arms. The odd trio made their way through the Western Fortress to where Kimi apparently remained most of the time; every now and then, a servant would glare or right out stare at Rin and in response, they'd receive a growl from Ringu, a glare from Kokoro, or even an arched eyebrow from Rin, as if she was challenging them to complain about her presence there.

"Oh, you look adorable," Kimi announced cheerfully upon seeing the young human woman. She practically waltzed over, slapping her palms over Rin's cheeks and tilting her head this way and that to examine her fully. "Yes, this'll do for your stay here. Can't have a commoner being shown off to the others..."

"Others, my lady?" Ringu said uncertainly.

"Oh, it was just decided," Kimi sighed, releasing Rin. When her back was turned, Rin poked her tongue out at her, but Kimi must have sensed it because she simply reached back and lightly flicked Rin's forehead. "The Four need to come together for a meeting to meet, and the other three decided that it was time they met here."

"Um," Rin said nervously, "What do you mean by the Four...?"

Ringu was willing to explain to her. "The Four are the four demon lords in charge of these lands," he told her, "Lord Sesshomaru is the Lord of the West, Lord Unarigoe is of the North, Lord Reigitadashi would be of the South, and finally, there's Lady Mizumi of the East."

Rin's head swam with all of this new found information, and she hesitated before saying meekly, "I...I have to be around when they all show up?" Surely they would let her leave until this meeting was over? If her scent affected even the Lady of the West...

"Nonsense," Kimi said, waving her concerns off with a sharp look of her golden eyes, putting a halt to _any_ and all protests from the young woman. "Now. Kokoro, you are to teach her all that she must know of how a lady behaves in the presence of lords that are not her own. Sesshomaru will no doubt want to make sure she isn't harmed later no matter what he says to me, so let her see him when he shows up."

"Of course, my lady," Kokoro murmured, bowing her head. "May we have Ringu join us for the next few days? He can assist us in teaching how to behave around a demon lord when he eats..."

"Naturally, you may accompany them, Ringu. I will let Ippan know that he has no need to assign you for any work until the meeting has ended in a few days." Kimi turned and pranced off without another word, her eyes amused.

"My lady plans something," Ringu sighed quietly, shaking his head with a roll of his eyes. "Lord Sesshomaru doesn't like when she goes into her planning mood. He will converse sharply with her later."

"I hope so. Maybe he can convince Lady Kimi that a human may not be allowed around Lord Unarigoe..." Kokoro nervously looked at the slightly offended Rin. "It's not any fault of yours, Lady Rin. Lord Unarigoe is a wolf demon, and his kind are very well known for devouring humans. Lord Sesshomaru originally revived the first Lady Rin when she was killed by demon wolves. Tensions have been...rough between the western and northern demons since. There are rumors that he serves humans for supper."

Rin shuddered at the thought. "Disgusting," she muttered, making Kokoro throw her head back in laughter.

"Yes, I will agree with that. Ringu, did you ever have a taste of human flesh?" Kokoro sounded genuinely curious, though not over whether or not it had tasted good. She was more so curious to know if he'd eaten a mortal or not. Rin, however, didn't look the least bit interested in such questions.

"Once," Ringu admitted, "I didn't like it though. It was kind of...gross." He wrinkled his nose. "Human peasants don't bathe very much."

Rin slapped her hands over her ears. "Okay! Human is done with this conversation! Can we go get started on whatever we're supposed to be doing?"

Kokoro laughed as she and Ringu exchanged amused looks and led Rin away.

* * *

Growling quietly in his irritation that Jaken had indeed been sent off on some errand by Kimi, Sesshomaru turned the corner of a corridor and slowly made his way after the scent of Rin. Preparations for the meeting that was to occur in two days had already been finished with the efficiency that only his mother's servants could show.

To put his temper at the moment lightly, he was angry. He would have to keep Rin out of sight, make sure that Unarigoe didn't smell her. He got along badly with the wolf demon as it was, he didn't want to add a "tasty piece of mortal flesh" to the mix.

He paused when his mother brushed past him without a single word. It wasn't often that Kimi didn't greet him with some kind of ridiculous comment about his love for humans or his likeness to his father, both things he didn't appreciate. But here she was, ignoring him as she made her way towards the room he'd come from. The kitchens were on the way; perhaps his mother wanted to speak with the servants in there.

He paused when he realized where Rin's scent was heading, and anger bubbled up in him. He had ordered Ringu to deliver the human girl to an empty room, not to Rin's! Furious, his face darkened by an enraged scowl, he stormed over to the shoji door and slammed it open...only to be met by something he hadn't expected.

Rin's gaze snapped up to his. "Oh," she said faintly, "Hello, Lord Sesshomaru." She paused, glancing to Kokoro for reassurance. "That was correct, right?"

"Yes," Kokoro replied, praising the human. "You did well, Lady Rin."

Much to Sesshomaru's surprise, the woman was dressed in nicer clothing that she had been when they'd arrived. She _looked_ like nobility. Fairly attractive nobility, though the dog demon would never admit it. And, by the looks of it, his mother had already set to work on Rin's training. A good thing if she was to be around the demon lords and lady that would be coming within the next few days.

Forcing himself to ignore her, he glared icily at Ringu. "Why is she in this room, Lyaringu?" he gritted out.

Ringu opened his mouth to respond, but Kokoro cut in, frowning. "We thought it would be better for Lady Rin, Lord Sesshomaru. She's more comfortable in this room. Does it not satisfy your wishes? The room was empty and I doubt the young Lady Rin would have wanted it to remain so..."

Sesshomaru's temper flared at the mention of his Rin. And the present Rin, sensing his anger, suddenly flinched away, taking a nervous step back. This, for whatever reason, upset the dog demon. Did he scare her that much...? Growling, he gave Kokoro a dirty look. "Make sure she is prepared to handle herself in more than just manners. Unarigoe will be coming. I want her trained to use her weapon."

"I will to see to her training personally, Lord Sesshomaru," Ringu promised, meeting Sesshomaru's steely gaze with surprising firmness. "No harm will come to Lady Rin while the Four are here.'

Sesshomaru merely gave a curt nod and left.

"He never hangs around," Kokoro sighed, shaking her head before forcing Rin to straighten her back. "He often hung around the previous Lady Rin."

Rin let a brief look of sadness cross her face. So she was being compared to the other Rin, even by servants who hadn't been as close to her as the lord of the place had been. Ignoring her hurt emotions, she let her gaze become icy. "Good for him. But I'm here now, and I plan on going home, so it's probably a good thing he's not...hanging around." All she needed was a way home and she'd leave; she was more than happy to get out of the dog demon's hair.

"Lady Rin?"

"I'm fine," Rin reassured, looking longingly at the scrolls that were still littering the floor. Kokoro followed her gaze, then smiled. "Ringu and I will return later. We have duties to finish up before we get serious about your training." She bowed respectfully, then ushered Ringu out with a stern look on her face when the demon protested.

Rin sighed to herself when the door was slid shut, settling down and carefully arranging the bothersome cloth around her body. She pulled the scroll she'd been reading back into her lap. "This is frustrating," she mumbled, returning to her reading.

It was three scrolls later, that she blinked in surprise and raised the scroll closer to her face to examine the kanji written on it. Excitement fluttered through her and she grinned. Perhaps, she thought, these scrolls had been left for more than entertainment. She'd just finished the story of a Japanese woman who claimed to have traveled from her home in a palace to a strange place full of high buildings, strange moving colorful boxes, and people dressed in indecent clothing, all watching her curiously and calling her a "cosplayer" whatever one of those may be. The woman had searched high and low for a way to return home, and had found it in the way of an ancient item, an hour glass purchased from some strange demon.

One that was now supposedly kept within a building known as the Western Fortress. If she could find that hour glass, she thought, perhaps she could get home... Determined, Rin quickly finished skimming through the scroll, then set it aside and stood quickly, heading for the shoji door. She didn't want to get on any bad terms with Kokoro or Ringu, or piss off any of the nobility there, so she went to the lord himself. Or at least, she tried.

Within seconds of leaving her room, Rin was hopelessly lost in the Western Fortress. Frustratingly desperate, she searched for anyone who might be willing to help her, but nobody was in sight. Other than Ringu and Kokoro, it was like she was being avoided...

She huffed. "Damn it all," she muttered under her breath in a temper, storming down another corridor. She rounded a corner...only to run straight into a nervous looking Ringu. She jumped with a shocked look on her face. "Ringu!"

"Ah, there you are, Lady Rin." Ringu looked relieved. "I was searching for you. I finished with what needed to be done and came back to check on you, but you were already gone. What are you doing wandering about without an escort? It's dangerous for you to do so."

"I found something," Rin admitted, "I wanted to get to it, but I ended up lost."

"I can help you get it depending on what it is," Ringu offered thoughtfully. "There are certain areas that only Lord Sesshomaru or Lady Kimi are allowed to enter. Not even Master Jaken is allowed into them."

"If that's the case, then we'll have to find Se- Lord Sesshomaru," Rin paused to correct herself, "Because I need it to try and get home." Ringu looked uncertain at that and the young woman frowned. "What? What is it?"

Ringu hesitated for a brief moment before answering with a nervous look upon his face. "Err, I apologize, Lady Rin. But you can't just necessarily leave. With your...scent and the fact that many demons will soon be aware of your association with Lord Sesshomaru, it won't be long before a demon or even human attempts to destroy you."

"Let them try," Rin scoffed. "My home's in another time period as far as I know. I think I'll be safe-"

"You belong to Lord Sesshomaru," Ringu interrupted, speaking bluntly. "I'm sorry, Lady Rin, but that's how the dog demons work. He brought you here. So you're Lord Sesshomaru's human and will be called as such. And you won't be able to leave unless Lord Sesshomaru says you may. I can't let you."

Rin's jaw dropped. In an absolute and sudden fury, she glared at him, crossing her arms. "Fuck off," she snarled, her temper flaring as wildly as her despair over the fact that she wasn't _allowed_ to return home. Ringu's head jerked back in surprise and she gave him an even darker glare. "I can find my way back to my room on my own, Ringu."

He looked ready to protest, but her glare made him think twice. Rin's glare matched Sesshomaru's in intensity, and it terrified him, though he wouldn't admit it. Deciding that perhaps fetching Sesshomaru would be a better bet, he bowed respectfully, murmuring apologetically, "Yes, Lady Rin." Without another word, he slipped away.

Rin glared after him for a few more moments before turning away, refusing to let the tears show. She had to find a way home. Before those other demons got there. She didn't want to have to worry about looking over her shoulder for demons every second... well, that applied to just about everything in the Western Fortress, didn't it?

She headed back the way she'd originally come, not positive if it was the right way. She was hopelessly lost, and now she definitely wouldn't be wanting help getting to where she'd prefer to go. Her next choice was to ask Kimi, as she doubted Sesshomaru would let her near any place as important as the treasury of the Fortress...

Golden eyes were suddenly staring piercingly into hers, and Rin gasped, cursing mentally in a string of words that would have earned her a smack to the back of her head from her mother. "Where," Sesshomaru said icily, "Are you going?"

Rin threw her arms in the air, nearly smacking him by accident though she didn't seem to notice when he jerked back with a small growl. "Obviously nowhere since the traitor ran off and tattled, now am I?" She scowled furiously, not daring to glare at Sesshomaru just yet. She was getting close, though, that was for sure.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "What exactly is it that you need from my treasury, human?"

She met his gaze without hesitation, not caring when he tensed and straightened so that he towered over her petite form even more than before. "I found a way that might get me home," she said bluntly, "And I figured rather than being in the way as a useless human among demons, it'd be better for me to leave. I thought you'd agree since I'm just a reminder of someone you'd rather have here."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened fractionally with anger for a moment, then narrowed irritably. "You do not decide what I want, woman." A slim clawed hand darted out and wrapped tightly around her arm in a bruising grasp, making her wince as she was dragged down the corridor. Unable to do much else, Rin fought against him, furious.

"Let me go," she spat, even going so far as to kick irritably at his legs and feet, even aiming a bit higher at one point. Enraged, she finally just twisted and did as she'd seen some children do: she bit him.

It must haved shocked Sesshomaru into silence because he froze, nearly sending her sprawling when she slammed into him. He stared at her with surprise for a few seconds, then narrowed his eyes into slits. Rin knew immediately that she was in serious trouble. And she was correct. With no remorse, the dog demon and Lord of the West used the hand that wasn't grasping her arm to twist in her hair and slam her into the wall. She flinched away, ignoring the pain in her head when it bounced off of stone. His golden eyes had bled red by the time his face was at eye level with hers, fury underlining his words. "How dare you, a mere human woman, lay teeth on me. I should kill you where you stand despite giving my word to the half-breed."

"Then do it," Rin spat in his face. She was sick and tired of having to do as she was told. Even if this man was the Lord of the freaking West, she wasn't included in his territory! She was from somewhere far different! "If I can't go home, then I don't want to be here, forced to deal with monsters like _you_."

...yep, Rin decided, she was suicidal.

Sesshomaru curled a lip, looking even more pissed if that was possible. Angry, he removed his other hand from her arm, instead letting it lightly skim across her throat, claws pricking the pale flesh, where scabs from the previous time still remained. "You," he hissed in her ear, "Are a mere human. And you will do as I say."

"...no," Rin retorted, twisting her head sharply to attempt and butt it against his. He jerked back with a frustrated growl, but Rin met his stubborn anger with her own. "I'm not someone you can boss around just because I'm human." Enraged brown met icy cold molten gold, and there was a heartbeat of silence. Rin squirmed, attempting to free herself, kicking at him again. He ignored her, instead just leaning further towards her, putting more pressure on her throat.

After a few moments, Rin came up with a plan that she had no doubts about when it came to failing. There was no way it would work, but it might piss him off enough to convince him to let her go home. She went limp, dropping her gaze as she'd seen wolves and dogs do on TV when submitting. And he seemed to believe her, because a surprising chuckle escaped him, a smug look on his face when he released her.

Rin gave him a few seconds of triumph.

And then she bolted.

The look on his face was worth the pain that was going to come soon. Sesshomaru stared after her for a few moments, a low growl slowly building into a thunderous snarl as he started after her. Rin giggled to herself, smug at the fact that she'd managed to somehow trick the Lord of the West. A servant eyed her as she ran past, then seemed to realize what was happening, because she squeaked and fled the area.

And then she ran smack into someone. Rin rebounded off of them with a gasp, her eyes snapping wide as the equally surprised demon looked down at her with shock written across his face before vanishing into a look of confusion. "What," the demon murmured, drawing himself up to his full height, "Is a human doing in the Western Fortress?"

"Um," Rin stammered, nervously biting her lip.

And then Sesshomaru was there. He gave Rin a dark look that promised violence at a later time before turning a cool gaze onto the new demon. "Reigitadashi," he greeted icily, "You are here a few days early. I sent out my messengers when the sun was at his highest, yet even they cannot reach you that quickly. Why are you here?"

Reigitadashi chuckled, and Rin cringed when she realized just who he was. She'd been told. Reigitadashi, Lord of the South. "I was already coming to speak with you. I apologize for not sending notice, Sesshomaru." As he shifted his weight, Rin noticed a slight shimmering along some of the skin that was shown and she realized with wide eyes that he was a snake demon. His eyes were that of a snake, too, along with scales that dotted him every now and then.

Curious, Reigitadashi eyed Rin. "Who is this human that is allowed to wander the Fortress? Dinner, perhaps?"

Rin froze, and Sesshomaru easily replied, gaze hard and daring the southern demon lord to try anything as he growled, "A pet."

"Ah, found another human pet then, hm?" Reigitadashi smirked, laughing softly. "No worries, I will not eat your little human. She's a pretty little one, however. Even half-demon children wouldn't be a problem with one such as her." The dark look that thundered across Sesshomaru's face made him roll his eyes. "I won't touch her if that's what you want. Make sure Unarigoe knows that when he arrives, though. Got it? He'll take her with him if he feels the need, even with Koga there."

"Do you think I am unknowing as to what I am doing?" Sesshomaru challenged with a low growl. "I am well aware of the danger that comes with Unarigoe." Exasperated and impatient to get on to dealing with the bothersome yet frightened and irritated human, he said, "I will speak with you momentarily. You may escort yourself to where we will be meeting with the others in a few days time. I'm sure Mother will be along shortly to occupy you until I am unable to join you."

Reigitadashi grinned. "Ah, off to _punish_ the pet are we?"

Sesshomaru gave him a dirty look. "Not in the way you undoubtedly thing, Reigitadashi." His hand darted forward to lock around Rin's arm when she tensed, ready to attempt and run again. "If you will excuse us..." Without another word, he began dragging Rin away. Reigitadashi chuckled, watching after them with an amused look on his face. The human, he'd noted, smelled more than just a little tempting.

Sesshomaru was in for the time of his life trying to keep the impulsive wolf demon lord off of her.

* * *

"Ow!" Rin yelped as Sesshomaru nearly threw her into her room. She whipped around to face him, not the least bit surprised when she discovered his face inches from hers. The darkened, thunderous look that close to her face frightened her briefly, but she shook her fear off. Nothing to be scared of. He wouldn't hurt her...would he?

"You are a useless, impulsive, untrained human _woman_," he spat, towering above her, Rin wincing at each insult. "If you remove yourself from this room once again, you will receive more than just a few bruises." That was referring to the bruise that was already forming on her arm from his grip. "I will hand you over to Unarigoe, who has no problems eating humans such as yourself. Is this clear, woman?"

"Yes," Rin muttered with a pout on her face. _Not._ She'd sneak out as soon as he was gone. And this time, Reigitadashi was there to keep him occupied while she wandered around.

Smelling the lie, Sesshomaru bared his teeth, eyes flashing red. She cringed, dropping her gaze to the ground instinctively. Sure she'd listen now, he straightened and spun away, slipping out of the room.

Rin muffled a scream of frustration with her sleeve, not hesitating to throw herself dramatically upon the floor, surrounded by the scrolls that had yet to be put away. She couldn't stay here, did anyone else seem to care or notice this?! She had family to get home to! They thought she was dead at the moment, no doubt about that...

The thought made her sink her teeth into her lower lip and she screwed her eyes shut as frustrated tears appeared. She wanted to go _home_. She wanted to get away from the crazed man-eating demons that longed to hunt her down and devour her, away from the irritating Lord of the West that labeled her as less than a pet despite his words to Reigitadashi, away from the politics of demons.

Grumbling to herself, she didn't bother to look up when the door slid open again and Kimi stepped in. Ignoring Rin's lack of greeting, Kimi said curiously, "I heard you were attempting to get to our treasury."

Rin cracked an eye open to peer at her. "Yes, I was."

"For what and what reason?"

"For something that may let me get home," Rin retorted, waving at the scrolls around her, unsure of which held the information needed. "A woman, a princess, recorded her adventures of a world that sounded much like mine after tipping over an hour glass. I just wanted to see if it was in your treasury like the scrolls says it is."

"And my son won't take you...let me," Kimi said, clasping her hands eagerly together. "I wish to see this world of yours if possible. Though do not be afraid to tell me if I cannot. I am merely curious. I do not wish to cause problems." The look on Rin's face made the Lady of the West throw her head back and laugh, the sound ringing out through the air in a charming way.

"I-I don't think you can join me," Rin admitted. "It only mentioned one person using it..." And she didn't plan to come back, that was for sure.

For the first time since arriving, home seemed like a true possibility.

The problem, Rin realized as she hurried to follow Kimi out of the room, would be getting into the treasury without Sesshomaru finding out.

* * *

**A/N**

**And...Rin has found a possible way home! Yay! Gotta love Kimi for some reason. I don't know why I like her so much...**

* * *

**Names, Meanings, etc.**

Lyaringu (Earring) - 200+ Years Old - One of Sesshomaru's men and soldier hired to protect Rin, an ogre demon

Yoroi (Armor) - 300+ Years Old - One of Sesshomaru's men, a tortoise demon

Ippan (General) - 700+ Years Old - Sesshomar's second in command, in charge of the soldiers that make up the armies, a lesser (black) dog demon

Kokoro (Heart) - 100+ Years Old - A maid that works at the Western Fortress, a favorite of Kimi's, a cougar demon

Unarigoe (Snarl) - 500+ Years Old - Lord of the North, father to Koga, well known for his love of human flesh, a wolf demon

Reigitadashi (Courteous) - 600+ Years Old - Lord of the South, a snake demon

Mizuki (Lake) - 200+ Years Old - Lady of the East, a koi demon

* * *

**Reviews**

**ayamechin:** The longer than chapters, the better, yes? As for messing with them, that shall be done. Evilly. lol

**dragonroses:** Again, thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

** MrsMagnusB:** Hm...now that I think about it, I wonder if his personality in my eyes is based off of at least of my dogs... seems like that happens often when concerning them... XD

**Leonhart9:** Here you are! XD


End file.
